


The Wedding Planner

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual SuperCop, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Minor Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer - Freeform, No cheating, Pining, Quinntana is alive in these waters, Romance, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray relationship, Strong Language, Wedding Planner Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kara is the hottest wedding planner on the west coast if not the nation. Everyone seeks her out to plan their weddings. Even Maggie Sawyer and Kate Kane the golden couple of Gotham. Alex ropes Kara into planning their wedding, but things do not go according to plan and fate has other things in mind.Based on the movie The Wedding Planner with Jennifer Lopez and Matthew McConaughey.





	1. Alex Needs A Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWarrior/gifts).



> *Waves* Here I come with another story I was watching the Wedding Planner and a plot bunny formed. And this baby was born from that plot bunny. I really hope you enjoy this fic is going to be a roller coaster ride.
> 
> Also, Quinntana is featured heavily in this story those are my babies and my OTP of all my OTP's. They are number wah (if you don't get that reference, then you don't know Glee). I am giving my babies the happy ending they deserved damn it!
> 
> Right, on to the story.

Kara Danvers was one of National City's most sought-after wedding planners. People came from all areas of California for Kara to help plan her wedding she was that damn good. Kara prided herself on being the best in National City, and her clientele helps keep her in business. She's on the cover of CatCo Magazine for the sixth time within a year, but she doesn't keep track of those things. Kara is only twenty-four years old, and she was already a millionaire thanks to the wedding business.

Kara had just finished with her clients Barry Allen and Iris West when her sister Alex came barreling into her office without any warning, "Why didn't you call? I could have been with a client." She softly chastised her sister.

Alex looked at the clock, "It's five minutes until closing for you, so why not drop by and see if you want to go out for pizza and drinks tonight." She decided to butter up Kara before asking a favor of her.

Kara looked at her sister with a mildly annoyed expression, "I do keep clients even after closing time if it's a long process. Luckily, Barry and Iris were short, sweet, and straight to the point. I will take you up on the offer for pizza and drinks. Where is Sam?" She asked as she put the finishing touches on the West-Allen wedding.

Alex plopped down in a chair, "Sam is working late tonight. I am not so I call an impromptu sister night. It's been a while since we've had one of those. You've been so busy that I don't get a chance to see you as often." She hated that her sister did not have time for her that much anymore.

Kara knew Alex was right they haven't had a sister night in almost a month, "I'll do my best to make time for you, Alex. I miss spending time with you too. I have the next week clear so you and I can make the most of my break." She offered her sister.

"I'll take it." Alex would accept any time that Kara had made for her.

Kara closed her books and shut her computer down, "Then it's settled. Quinn and Santana had said the same thing about my schedule. They moved to National City to be close to me and yet, I am busy." She stood up and pushed her chair under her desk.

Alex chuckled, "It sucks to be them. I only hear this every other time that we hang out with each other." She had grown quite fond of Quinn and Santana after she learned that their bitchy demeanor was a facade, and they were nice underneath.

Kara sighed and grabbed her purse, "Of course they do. Quinn shouldn't be complaining since she works for me.” She had hired her best friends from college to help her maintain the business. Santana handled all things PR and Quinn was her accountant, together they work with her legal counsel Lucy Lane to make sure the company is running smoothly.

"Miss. Danvers, all of your appointments are scheduled for tomorrow. Is there anything else you need?" Jess asked her boss.

"You don't have to call me Miss. Danvers after hours, Jess. We are finished for the day so you can head on home. I'll see you tomorrow." Kara had just hired Jess to replace Eve who moved back to Metropolis.

Kara smiled, "Good night, Jess. Get home safe."

"You too, Kara." Jess left the office.

"You too, Kara." Alex imitated Jess. She loved the new secretary, but she knew that Jess was sweet on Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Shut up. I'm starving let's get pizza." She grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her out of the office.

"Ouch, Kara! I need my arm." Alex teased her sister about how strong she was.

"Wimp," Kara replied as she set the alarm for the building and exited with Alex.

Kara met Alex at the local bar and sat down in a booth it didn't take long for them to get served. Kara liked the bar it was low key, quiet and no one treated her like she was a celebrity among the wedding crowd. She was an ordinary woman who lives and works in National City; there was nothing spectacular about who she is as a person.

Alex played with the label on her beer bottle, "I want to request a favor of you." She wanted to be upfront with Kara.

Kara sat back in the booth and looked at her sister "I knew there was something up your sleeve, Alex Danvers. What is this favor?" She asked wondering what her sister wanted from her.

"Well, you know my friend, Maggie Sawyer, right?" Alex asked with uncertainty. She didn't know if Kara remembered her or not.

"Yes, I remember her. We've met on several occasions. What about her?" Kara asked.

Alex was nervous, "Maggie and her fiancee Kate are getting married. They are looking for a wedding planner, and I may have told them that I could get you to help plan their wedding." She smiled sweetly.

Kara sighed, "Alex! How could you offer them my services without asking me first?" She loved her sister, but sometimes she was impulsive.

Alex drank her beer, "They wanted you to be their wedding planner, but according to your secretary, you are booked for a month. I thought that I could get them in a little faster since I am your favorite sister. And you love me," She tried to butter Kara up.

"You're my only sister, and sometimes that is debatable, like now." Kara sassed back.

Alex sighed in exasperation, "Please, just meet with them and go from there. I will owe you a million favors if you do this for me." She was not above bribery. Alex gave Kara her best puppy dog look.

Kara sipped her club soda, "Fine, but I will be collecting on these million favors. Do you know when they are planning to get married?" She asked for informational purposes.

Alex had to think for a moment, "Six months I believe, don't quote me on that. You'll have to speak with them to make sure that is correct." She told her sister.

Kara sighed, "Fine. Have either Maggie or Kate give me a call tomorrow or whenever, so I can talk to them and schedule a meeting." She didn't mind the new clientele, but Kara hated when Alex would just spring things on her.

Alex beamed, "It will be fine, trust me. Think of this as me getting you more publicity for your services. If you do a good job, then people from all over Gotham will come to you to help plan their wedding. I'm doing you a favor." She was doing Kara a favor.

"You still owe me a million little favors, and I will start to collect soon." She sipped at her club soda.

The pizza came and Kara quickly dove into it she was hungry. Kara hadn't eaten since lunch, and that was almost five hours ago. Her stomach was going 'feed me' and feed her stomach she shall. 

"So when are you and Sam going to tie the knot?" Kara asked between bites of her pizza.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. We've been dating for almost two years. I'm waiting for the right time." She answered. The subject of marriage had come up a time or two, but it wasn't discussed at length. Alex would love to marry Sam and build a life with her. They practically live together, so there is that.

"There is no such thing as the right time, Alex. If you keep waiting for the right time, then you will never get married. Take it from me; I've seen it all as far as weddings and proposals go." Kara wanted her sister to pull her head out of her ass and ask Sam to marry her.

"If that is the case, then why are you not married, Kara?" Alex asked.

Kara stopped mid-chew, "One, I'm single. Two, no one has caught my attention, and three, I don't have time to date. Also, I'm twenty-four, I don't want to get married until I am at least thirty." She replied with a mouth full of food.

Alex wrinkled her nose, "Don't talk with your mouth full. You'll find someone when you least expect it. If all else fails, you can marry Lucy." She teased her sister. There were a few sparks flying between Lucy and Kara.

"Lucy? Yeah, that ain't gonna happen. I think she's straight." Kara didn't know what Lucy's sexuality was.

Alex smirked, "So is spaghetti until it's wet."

Kara's face fell, "That's gross. I will never look at spaghetti the same way again." She was going to kill Alex.

"You're welcome." Alex smiled smugly.

After pizza and a couple of more drinks, Kara decided to call it a night. She was tired and had an early day tomorrow. Kara was going to different venues with Ava and Sara tomorrow, and those usually take the longest, followed by menu tasting with Barry and Iris. Kara loved her job it was fulfilling, but tiring at the same time. She bid goodnight to Alex with plans to get together the following week since her schedule was clear. Kara made it home and sighed in contentment as she was glad to be home. The first thing Kara did was take off her shoes and hang her purse on the coat rack. The coolness of the hardwood floor was welcoming to Kara. She thumbed through her mail and put it on the shelf to go through this weekend or whenever she had the chance. Kara went into her bedroom and took her hair down, followed by taking her earrings out of her ears. Tonight was a bathtub night with candles and bubbles; it was her reward for a job well done. Kara stepped into the bathroom and turned on the faucet of the tub, and opened up the bottle of lavender bubble bath and inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of lavender and poured a capful under the water. Kara lit a few candles that were already in her bathroom, turned off the water, and stripped out of her clothes before slipping in the warm tub of water. Kara sighed in relaxation as her body was fully submerged into the tub.

The only thing missing was music, "Hey Alexa, play soothing melodies." Kara yelled to her assistant.

"Soothing melodies coming up," Alexa replied.

The sound of raindrops filled the air, and Kara slid into the tub and floated into relaxation. When the water turned chilly Kara got out of the tub and reached for her fluffy robe. She let the water out of the tub and cleaned out the remaining bubbles before retiring to her bedroom. Kara pulled out her pajamas and underwear and slid them on and climbed into bed. She told Alex to shut off the music and turn on her television. Kara needed to catch up on a few shows that she had missed while working.

Sleep threatened to overtake Kara during 'Westside Story,' and she turned the movie off before drifting off to sleep.

Kara woke up to her alarm going off and she hit the snooze button and rolled over on her back. The sun was blazing in her window that she had to close her eyes to keep the early morning light from blinding her. After a few minutes of laying down, Kara sat up and ran her fingers through golden blonde locks before letting out a soft sigh. She climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to start the coffee machine before getting ready for her day. Kara was dressed, ready to go with coffee in her hand when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was a number that she did not know.

Kara knew it might be a potential client, so she answered it, "Hi, this is Kara. How may I assist you today?" She answered the phone in her most professional voice.

"Hi, Kara. This is Maggie... Maggie Sawyer. I am a friend of Alex's. I got Your number from her.” Maggie answered with confidence.

Kara left her apartment, "Hi, Maggie. Alex told me that you would be calling. I didn't expect it to be so soon. What can I do for you?" She asked as she stepped into the elevator.

"My fiancee Kate and I are looking for a wedding planner, and we've heard that you are the best in the nation. We were wondering if we could set up an appointment to come and meet with you." Maggie got down to business. Alex had told her that Kara was on a tight schedule.

Kara was impressed at how graceful Maggie was on the phone, "First, where is the wedding taking place? Are you getting married in National City or are you getting married in Gotham?" She needed to know where the location of the wedding was so she could plan accordingly.

"We were going for a destination wedding. So, we decided on National City, it's low key, and there will not be a lot of paparazzi around taking pictures." Maggie answered in a matter of fact way. She and Kate had discussed this at length and wanted something quiet and low key, with family and friends.

"Sounds like a great idea to me. When will you and Kate be in National City?" Kara asked as she stepped out of the elevator and exited her apartment building.

"A week from today," Maggie answered hoping Kara would have time to schedule them.

Kara couldn't look at her calendar, "Let me look at my calendar and see what I have open, and I'll give you call back with a date and time. Is that okay?" She asked.

"That's okay with me. Thank you for taking the time out to talk to me. I know you're a busy woman." Maggie made sure to thank Kara for her time. She didn't want to come off as ungrateful by any means.

Kara got into the car that was waiting for her, "It's not a problem, you're a friend of Alex's so, I will make time for you and your fiancee. I'll give you a call when I look at my calendar. If I don't give you a call, then my assistant will call you with a time and date. I look forward to working with you." She told Maggie.

Maggie was smiling to herself, "I look forward to working with you as well, Kara. Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Maggie." Kara disconnected the call and started drinking her coffee. She put looked at her schedule for the upcoming week to see when she will be able to set up a time for them to meet.

Kara arrived to work in record time where she was greeted by Santana, "Morning, Santana. You're looking extra cheerful today. Did you and Quinn have mind-blowing make-up sex?" She teased her friend as she unlocked the door of the building.

Santana shook her head, "We did and I am still trying to recover from it." She joked.

Kara turned off the alarm, "Of course you are. I don't know how you and Quinn had last as long as you both had. You two are so much alike as you said 'two opposites on the bitch-goddess spectrum." She quoted Santana's words back to her.

Santana rolled her eyes, "We may be alike but we are also different. Many people said that we wouldn't work, but we do. I call Quinn on her shit and Quinn calls me on mine, it works." She replied. Her relationship with Quinn wasn't always smooth sailing, but they loved each other, elevated each other, and worked through their issues like the adults they are.

Kara nodded her head in agreement, "Oh, I am taking on a new client. I am going to need you to reach out to your sources and pull information about the couple." She listed off what Santana needed to do.

"Oh, do tell. Who is the new client?" Santana asked intrigued by the mention of a new client.

"Uh, Maggie Sawyer and her fiancee Kate. They are visiting from Gotham." Kara recalled the information from her conversation with Maggie earlier.

Santana's eyebrows shot up, "You mean, Kate Kane? She is one of the biggest socialites in Gotham. How did you manage to score them?" She didn't think Kara had pull like that.

Kara smirked, "I have my sources. Get me everything you know so I can do my homework on this couple. I have a feeling that they are going to make National City exciting." She walked into her office and turned on the light.

Santana hung back, "I'll get on it. Oh, you have an interview with The Daily Planet on Friday at 3:30 pm. They want to do an exclusive on you since you are kind of a big deal."

Kara sat down at her desk, "The same old same. Let Jess know so she can remind me."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later, Kara." Santana left Kara's office and went upstairs to her office to handle research on Maggie Sawyer and Kate Kane.

Kara turned on her computer and pulled up the different venues she was going to visit with Ava and Sara. There was a botanical garden, the beach, the bluffs overlooking National City, and a few other places. She wanted to make sure that she had all of the information in place to ensure, Sara and Ava had the perfect wedding.

"Jess?" Kara called her assistant.

Jess entered Kara's office, "Yes, Miss. Danvers?" She asked with notepad in hand.

Kara smiled at her assistant, "I'm going to need you to call Miss. Sawyer and schedule an appointment for next Thursday at whatever time I have available. I want to get her and her fiancee in as quickly as possible." She told the other woman.

"Right away, Miss. Danvers." Jess scrambled out of Kara's office.

Kara liked Jess she reminded her a little bit of herself when she first started out in the business. She was unsure and wanted to do the best job that she could to impress her boss. Kara had put in all the hard work and worked her way up the ladder. She finally made it to the top and haven't looked back since. Kara wanted to make sure that Jess had the same experience she had coming up in the business. Kara did a Google search for Maggie Sawyer she's met her a few times, but she only knew the basics, but she wanted to know more to try and tailor the experience to her tastes.

When Kara typed in Maggie's name, a bunch of newspaper articles came up that mentioned her, and how she kicked ass at being a detective. Kara followed her search up with video interviews Maggie had done on the news. She noticed that Maggie always had on an oversized police jacket, black skinny jeans, and boots. Her long brunette hair was sometimes pulled into a neat ponytail or falling on her shoulders in loose waves. Maggie was just as beautiful as she remembered. Kara clicked out her search when she heard Quinn clear her throat.

"Hey, Quinn. Is something wrong?" Kara addressed her friend.

"Nothing is wrong. I wanted to remind you that it's time to file your taxes." Quinn had reminded Kara. Sometimes Kara had gotten so busy that she had forgotten.

"Ugh, I totally forgot about that." Kara got up and went to her file cabinet and pulled out all of her tax information.

Quinn smirked, "That's why you hired me to remind you and my skills are valuable to you." She teased.

Kara walked over to Quinn and handed her the folder with all of her information in it, "I will agree with that assessment. It also doesn't hurt that you are a good friend of mine."

"Don't you forget it." Quinn sassed back before leaving Kara's office. 

Kara looked at the clock and saw it was almost 10:30 Sara and Ava would be walking through those doors at any moment. She wasn't disappointed when Jess had escorted Ava and Sara into her office.

"Ava, Sara you're right on time. We have a lot of places to see today that are on your list." Kara stood up and went to greet the couple.

"I'm so excited to see all the places we've chosen to find the perfect one." Ava had told Kara.

Sara smiled, "This one right here is quite impatient, but we are ready when you are." She replied to Kara's greeting.

"Alright, let's go find a place to get married. Then we'll discuss the menu and any details that you would like to go over." Kara grabbed her purse and her cellphone before ushering Sara and Ava out of the office.


	2. Weddings, Meetings and Massages (Oh My!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara get married and Kara meets Kate and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Feliz Nuevo Ano and Three Kings Day (if you celebrate it).
> 
> I'm still finding my footing with this story, so bear with me, please. Thank you to everyone for giving this story a chance it will all come together.

The day of Ava and Sara’s wedding was here, and Kara was nervous, as she was with every wedding she planned. She flitted around the botanical garden making sure everything was perfect, and the guests were seated comfortably. Once Kara was satisfied with everything, Kara made her way over to one of the white tents that housed Sara, and entered. She smiled when she saw Sara going over her vows with her maid of honor, Amaya.

“Kara, hey. Is everything alright?” Sara asked.

Kara shook her head as a soft smile played on her lips, “Nothing is wrong. I wanted to make sure that you were okay, and that you are not nervous.” She answered the question.

Amaya looked between Kara and Sara, “That’s my cue to go.” She exited the tent.

Sara sighed, “I’m nervous as hell. I’ve never settled down like this before, you know? I’ve been a one and done type woman, but this is forever. I don’t know if I am going to do this right or not?” She began pacing back and forth. What she needed was a drink right now.

Kara walked over to Sara and stepped in front of her, “It’s alright to be nervous, Sara. Everyone is nervous on their wedding day, but when you walk down the aisle, and you see Ava standing there looking at you every doubt you had will melt away. Ava is marrying you, and you are marrying Ava, and when it comes down to reciting your vows everyone else will fall away, and when you are dancing with her for your first dance. It will be magical because you chose Ave and Ava chose you to marry.” She gave Sara a heartfelt speech to help get over her nerves.

Sara pulled Kara into a hug, “Thank you. I don’t know how I would make it through all of this without you.” She was thankful for Kara and was so glad that they had chosen her as their wedding planner.

Kara returned the hug, “You and Ava make it easy for me. You look beautiful, and when Ava sees you in that dress, Ava is going to think you’re beautiful too. I gotta go check on Ava and I’ll see you out there soon.” She let go of Sara and walked out of the tent. Kara felt relieved and made her way over to Ava’s tent.

Kara entered Ava’s tent, “Wow, you look beautiful in your dress. You are going to knock Sara’s socks off.” She complimented Ava.

Ava smiled at Kara through the mirror, “Thank you. I can’t thank you enough for helping us put all of this together. I thought this was a fantasy, but standing her today makes everything so real.” She told Kara. Ava never thought she could find anyone to love her as much as Sara had.

Kara smiled and walked over to Ava and stood behind her, “It’s as real as you and I are. Sara chose you, Ava. That is something special in itself, and today when the two of you come together, it will be you and Sara forever. When you see Sara walking down that aisle, all your doubts of fantasy will disappear, because what you and Sara have is real. I’ve seen the two of you together and it’s beautiful. You radiate love and today every one of your friends and family will see that love and share in that with you today.” She gave Ava some reassuring words like she did with Sara.

Ava turned around and hugged Kara, “Thank you, Kara. You are an angel.”

Kara returned the hug, “Not an angel. I just know.” She let Ava go, “I have to make sure everything is going smoothly, and I will see you out there.” She left the tent.

Kara exhaled slowly and made her way towards the entrance where the flower girls, ring bearers, and bridesmaids were lining up.

“Looking good ladies and gents.” Kara addressed them, “Let’s make this day magical.” She gave them a pep talk before going over to her station.

“How is everything?” Santana asked.

“It’s going great. This wedding is going to go down in Kara Danvers history.” Kara replied confidently.

Santana smirked, “I will agree with that, but if you get the Maggie Sawyer and Kate Kane wedding, then you will go down in history. You are fierce and phenomenal like I am.” She replied cockily.

Kara chuckled, “I see your ego has not died down in the last two years. If I snag the Sawyer/Kane wedding, then that would be amazing.” She was excited to help plan their wedding.

Quinn joined them, “You did a fabulous job, Kara. Santana and I should have had you as our wedding planner. We would have had a fairy tale wedding, but leave it to Kurt and Rachel to turn it into anything but that.” She was still bitter that Kurt and Rachel had thrown her and Santana a very over the top wedding, that would make even the Queer Guys run for the hills.

Kara shrugged, “I offered my services, but you said no, and you ended up with that. If you want to renew your vows on your tenth anniversary, then you can come and see me.” She told them.

Santana chuckled, “We work for you.”

Kara grinned, “Precisely.” She replied simply.

The wedding started, and Kara watched as Sara and Ava exchanged their vows it was a beautiful ceremony. Kara had to duck out and make sure that James was in place to take pictures for the two brides, before heading to the reception area.

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asked her photographer.

James nodded, “I am ready to make the brides look as beautiful as their engagement pictures.” He had worked with Kara from the beginning, and they had a great rapport with each other.

Kara smiled, “That is music to my ears. I have to get to the reception area. I’ll talk to you at the end of the night.” She squeezed his arm and made her way towards the reception area that was held in another part of the botanical garden.

The reception was beautiful, and the guests enjoyed themselves Kara felt proud of her success. Kara made sure that the brides made it on time for their plane to head off on their honeymoon. She made sure that all of the gifts were transported to Sara and Ava’s house, and that someone would be at the house to secure the gifts. Everyone had come up to Kara and told her how beautiful the wedding and reception was, and they would definitely use her as their wedding planner. Kara was not going to complain about any of it all. She made sure the DJ, caterers, and everyone else was paid and the venue was cleaned. Everyone else had gone home and Kara was ready to go home herself and sleep for a week, but she had to stop by Alex and Sam’s to meet Kate and Maggie.

“Another beautiful wedding, Kara. You have a talent.” Lucy complimented Kara as she walked up beside her.

Kara smiled and glanced over at Lucy, “You always say that, but thank you. I’m ready to go home, relax and put my feet up. I have a free week after this, and I can’t wait to enjoy it.” She couldn’t wait for her mini break.

Lucy chuckled, “You need a relaxing message. If you’re not busy later, maybe I can come over and help you unwind.” She suggested.

Kara had been on the receiving end of Lucy’s massages, and they were magical, “I can use one of your massages.”

“What time do you want me to come over?” Lucy asked.

“I have to stop by Alex and Sam’s for a little bit so, I would say around 7:30 I should be home by then.” Kara threw a time out there. It was 5:30 now, so that left her with some time to swing go and visit with Alex and meet Maggie and Kate in an official capacity.

Lucy grinned, “I’ll be there at 7:30 you won’t be disappointed.” She winked in Kara’s direction.

Kara chuckled, “Oh, I know I won’t. Everything is taken care of here. I will see you in a little bit, Lucy.” She didn’t understand the mixed signals that Lucy was giving her at times. Lucy had been chill at some point, but then there are times where she would out right flirt with her.

“I’ll see you later, Kara.” Lucy walked off putting a little sway in her hips.

Kara shook her head and made her way to the parking lot. Her day was done, and she could relax for the next week. She hoped that Kate and Maggie didn’t want to get started this week. Kara made her away over to Alex and Sam’s house to meet Maggie and Kate. She was nervous and hoped that she would make a good impression on the couple.

The ride to Alex and Sam’s didn’t take long, and Kara pulled her car into the driveway, normally she would park on the street, but the spot was already taken. She stepped out of the car and made her way to the door, which opened before she could even open the door.

“Hello to you too, Alex.” Kara greeted her sister.

Alex smiled, “Hey, Kara.” She let her sister inside the house, “How was Sara and Ava’s wedding?”

Kara smiled, “It went great! One of the best I’ve done I think. Sara and Ava were so happy it was exactly the way they planned. Now, they are on their way to Tahiti for their honeymoon.” She replied still on cloud nine.

Alex loved seeing her sister happy, “That’s great. So you have Barry and Iris’s wedding next?” She asked as they walked into the living room.

“Yeah, I have a few others after that. I also have a destination wedding that I will be helping to plan as well. I have a full card coming up, but I live for the excitement. Hi, Sam.” Kara greeted her future sister-in-law.

“Hey, Kara. How did the wedding go?” Sam asked.

“It went well. Sara and Ava were happy, and I can’t wait to see how the pictures turned out. I know James will do them justice like he always does.” She answered.

Sam nodded, “I would love to see the pictures when they are developed.” She loved looking at all of Kara’s work. She had an eye for detail and would make anyone’s wedding dream come true. If she and Alex were to get married, Kara would be planning the wedding.

Alex cleared her throat, “Kara, I would like for you to meet Maggie and Kate. Maggie, you already know Kara, and Kate this is my sister Kara, the wedding planner.” She introduced the three women.

Kara walked over to the couch where the two women were seated, “It’s nice to see you again, Maggie. Kate, it is nice to meet you.” She shook both women’s hands before moving back.

“It’s good seeing you again, Kara. How have you been?” Maggie asked making small talk.

Kara shrugged, “It’s good seeing you as well, Maggie. I’ve been busy, but that’s the nature of my job. I understand that you two are planning to get married in six months?” She wanted a little clarification.

Kate looked at Kara, “More like a year. I want this wedding to be extravagant and speak for us as a whole.” She answered for Maggie and herself.

Kara knew already who ran the relationship. She sent a subtle glance in Maggie’s direction to see her smiling, but it looked a little too forced.

“Extravagant is what I live for. I’m sure I would do your wedding justice if you do go with me.” Kara replied.

Maggie chuckled, “You are the best, and we want nothing but the best. So, what all do you need from us?” She asked.

“Not much, we already have your appointment set, so I will see you on the scheduled date. We will discuss the wedding date, colors, food, etc. and any special requests that you may have. I work closely with you, the wedding vendors, and caterers to make sure that your requests are met.” Kara explained what her services would entail.

“I like the sound of that already. Thank you, again for seeing us on such notice.” Kate thanked Kara.

Kara smiled, “Not a problem, you can thank Alex for getting you in with me. I don’t mean to be rude, but I must get going. I have plans already. It was great meeting you Kate, and seeing you again, Maggie.” She told the two women.

“We understand. We’ll talk to you soon, Kara.” Maggie addressed the young woman.

Kara tried not to blush, “Of course. I’ll see you later, Sam.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Alex told her.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kara looked at Alex, “I have a feeling this wedding is going to end in disaster.” She confessed to Alex.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “Why do you say that, Kara? You only met with them for a few minutes.” She didn’t understand why her sister would jinx the wedding.

Kara shook her head, “I’ve been in this business for two years now, and I’ve seen it all. Maggie does not want a huge wedding, but Kate does. I saw Maggie’s face she would do whatever it took to make Kate happy. There is nothing wrong with that, but it’s not healthy. You saw how the wedding between Oliver and Felicity went, and they divorced a year later.” She whispered.

Alex chuckled, “You did say they were doomed to fail and they did. What plans do you have?”

“Lucy is coming over tonight. She’s giving me one of her famous massages.” Kara answered.

“You have plans with Lucy tonight, and she is giving you a massage, and you think she is straight?” Alex questioned.

Kara sighed, “She is a puzzle that I am trying to figure out, but Santana says that Lucy is probably bisexual at best. I don’t know, and I don’t care honestly, it’s not like anything is going to happen between the two of us.” She liked Lucy, but the two of them becoming something was not in the cards.

“You’ll never know. I wouldn’t count Lucy out she may surprise you.” Alex had told her sister. Kara’s been busy with work that she hasn’t taken time out to date someone.

“We’ll see. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.” Kara kissed Alex on the cheek and left the house. Kara loved her sister, but she needed to let her dating go. She was perfectly happy with the way her life was going. She was successful, worked for herself, had a great circle of friends and family. A relationship would complicate her peace and Kara loved her peace.

Kara had made it into her apartment when her phone started to chime she looked and saw it was a message from Lucy. Kara had told Lucy to come on over she was home earlier than expected. While she waited for Lucy, Kara began her relaxation routine after a wedding, a nice warm shower, a glass of chilled Moscato and a massage from Lucy. A few minutes after Kara had gotten out of the shower a knock sounded on her door. She threw on her robe and went to let Lucy inside.

“Hey, you must have just gotten out of the shower.” Lucy greeted Kara as she entered her apartment.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, I thought I would be out and changed before you arrived.” She closed the door behind Lucy. Kara had been in a robe plenty of times when Lucy came over, so she wasn’t shy by any means, but she usually had underwear underneath her robe.

Lucy didn’t blink twice, “Finish getting ready and I will set up for your massage. How did it go over at Alex and Sam’s?” She asked making small conversation.

Kara went over to her dresser drawer and pulled out some black underwear, “It went alright. I met Maggie and Kate briefly.”

“What are they like?” Lucy asked as she set the oils up on a little table near Kara’s bed.

Kara sat down on her bed, “They are like any other couple. I know who runs the relationship.” She quipped.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean by that? You can drop your robe and lay on the bed. I’m ready.” She asked Kara a question and made a simple request.

Kara slid her robe off and lay down in the prone position atop of her comforter, “Kate didn’t let Maggie get a word in, and I could tell that Maggie wanted something different. Their whole dynamic was a little off to me.” She explained.

Lucy grabbed the lavender massage oil and squirted a little into her palm, “What do you mean by it was a little off? Do you think that Kate is controlling?” She asked as she began massaging the top portion of Kara’s back and shoulders.

Kara moaned at the contact, “I don’t think Kate is controlling at all, but I think she is not used to hearing the word ‘no.’ Their body language spoke volumes, but I could be wrong.” She admitted, but she was hardly ever wrong in these situations.

“I’ve always been curious as to how you are always correct with your predictions? Are you psychic or something?” Lucy asked as she continued working her thumbs along Kara’s spine.

Kara hissed as Lucy hit a sore spot, “I’m good. I’m just tense in that area. I am not psychic I have an insight into people and who they are. I used to drive Alex up the wall with it she said I was creepy as fuck. It’s really not hard to read people.” She stated. Kara had a good read on people, but when it came down to Lucy, well she sent mixed signals, and it was quite confusing.

Lucy stopped her movements, “It’s not? Can you read me?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “You are a mystery, Lucy.” She answered honestly.

“Why would you say that?” Lucy asked confused about Kara’s answer.

Kara didn’t know how to answer the question, “You’re a mystery, and it’s going to take some time to figure it out.” She replied in a neutral tone.

Lucy continued, “Got it.”

Kara tried not to fall asleep as she felt Lucy’s hands knead and rub her back. Lucy was a godsend and one hell of a masseuse. When they first met Lucy was a little brash and very commanding, but once Kara got to know Lucy, she saw a different side to her. A side that most people rarely see unless she is close to you.

“All finished,” Lucy whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open, “Your hands are magical.” She mumbled.

“If you think my hands are magical on your back think about where else my hands can be magical.” Lucy taunted.

Kara sat up, “I’m sorry, what?” She asked unsure if she heard right.

Lucy smirked, “I didn’t stutter, Kara.”

“Uh, you’re not into women, Lucy.” Kara tried not to think about Lucy’s remark.

“You assume that I am not, but you don’t know because I don’t advertise it,” Lucy replied as she packed up her oils.

Kara realized that this was not a dream, “That’s good to know, Lucy. I guess that solves one mystery.” She mumbled the last part to herself.

Lucy smiled, “I’ll leave you with that thought. I’m going to go now, and I will talk to you later.”

Kara got off the bed and slipped on her robe, “Yeah, of course. I’ll let you know about Maggie and Kate, so we can get the contract drawn up.” She walked Lucy to the door.

“I am waiting to see how the wedding planning will play out. Hell, I can’t wait to meet them both. You read about their lives in the magazines and newspapers, but it’s different when you have them up close and personal.” Lucy stated.

“Yeah, they are regular people like we are. Let me know when you made it home safely, and I owe you for the massage.” Kara usually did something nice for Lucy for all that she does. Hell, she does the same for Quinn and Santana as well.

“I’ll hold you to it. Have a good night, Kara and I will let you know when I get home.” Lucy briefly touched Kara’s arm before leaving the apartment.

Kara sighed and closed the door behind Lucy she didn’t know if it was the endorphin high, but she was feeling a lot better than she was before. Her stomach growled, and she knew it was time to eat. Kara ordered from her favorite pizza place and slipped into her comfortable pajamas. Tomorrow was a day of rest for her, and she was going to make the best of it and maybe cash in on one of her favors from Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava got married. Kara already has ideas about Kate and Maggie's relationship. There is also some shade thrown in about Nolicity :-)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets with Kate and Maggie for the first time in her office. We'll see if Kara is right about her assumptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the ones who are reading this story. It's different from what I usually write, but it is what it is.
> 
> I guess the consensus is no one is opposed to a little SuperLane. You will not be disappointed because there will be a lot of moments throughout the story. Fear not, this is a SuperCop story first and foremost.
> 
> There is a little bit of West-Allen in this chapter :)

Kara sat in her office with Barry and Iris they were making leeway with their wedding preparations. All they needed to do now was find a caterer, a DJ, and a bakery to make their wedding cake.

“Alright, there are several caterers that I like to work with, and they are the best at what they do. Do you have an idea of what you want for your guests? Are you going to have a four-course meal, cocktails or a buffet?” Kara asked the couple.

Iris looked at Barry, “We decided to go with a four-course meal. We would like to have vegetarian options and regular options for meat eaters.” She answered the question.

Kara marked it down in their file, “Alright, that narrows it down to two of the caterers. I can set up an appointment so you can meet with them, taste the food, and plan your menu. Once we have that in place, then we can focus on the wedding cake. Barry? Do you have your groomsmen together? And have you picked out your tuxes for the big day?” She asked her friend.

“Yeah, they are all assembled. We have a fitting next Wednesday.” Barry answered. They had to find a reputable men’s shop.

Kara smiled, “That’s great. Iris, what about you? Are you set for finding a dress?” She asked wanting to make sure she had everything in order.

“We have an appointment at David’s Bridal on Tuesday. Will you be there for that as well?” Iris asked. She liked Kara and wanted to get her opinion.

“I can be there if you want me to be there. I am also a bridal consultant, so I would be happy to help you. What time is your appointment?” Kara needed to make sure she had it scheduled on her planner.

“12:30.” Iris checked her planner.

Kara smiled, “Great. I’ll be there.”

“What else do we need to do?” Barry asked.

“Have you thought about where you want to go on your honeymoon?” Kara asked.

Iris and Barry looked sheepish, “We haven’t thought about it.” Iris replied.

Kara chuckled, “You have so much to think about, and a honeymoon is not on your mind. Do you want to go somewhere warm and exotic? Do you want to go European?” She asked trying to get a feel for their adventure level.

“I know we discussed going to France, London, Italy, Spain just to name a few places.” Barry listed off everywhere Iris said she wanted to visit.

Kara wrote down their destinations, “I can get in touch with a travel agent, and we can set up a meeting.” She reassured the soon to be newlyweds.

“How do you do it?” Iris asked.

Kara was confused, “How do I do what?” She asked for clarification purposes.

“You plan weddings, handle all of the arrangements, and still have time for everything else,” Iris answered.

“When you love what you do, then there is nothing you can’t do,” Kara replied. Kara’s phone beeped, “Excuse me, I have to answer this. Jess had let Kara know that Maggie and Kate had arrived for their appointment.

“It’s alright.” Barry and Iris said together.

“I will be in touch about the caterers, and we will go from there.” Kara wrapped up their meeting.

Iris stood up, “You are amazing. I am so glad that we chose you.”

Barry stood up, “What she said. You’re quite popular, and I can see why.” He complimented Kara.

Kara got up from her desk, “You’re just saying that because I am your friend. You two enjoy the rest of your day.” She walked them to the door.

“Bye Kara.”

Kara waved them off and went into the waiting area, “Maggie, Kate, you can step into my office.” She addressed the two women.

“Was that Barry Allen and Iris West?” Kate asked as she walked past Kara.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yes, I am helping them plan their wedding.” She closed the door.

Maggie was impressed, “You have well-known clientele. How do you keep everything so organized?” She asked.

“I have a planner and Jess, so she makes it easy. So today is a preliminary meeting. We discuss your ideas for your wedding. What you want for colors, food, band or DJ, photographers, honeymoon planning. You name it I can do it unless it’s something illegal, then I have to say no. Do you have any questions for me?” Kara asked after explaining what she does.

“How long have you been doing this? You’re only twenty-four. How did you get into wedding planning?” Kate asked.

Kara was used to this question, “I’ve been doing this for about two years give or take. Age is nothing but a number. There are people younger than me who are self-made millionaires. As far as getting into wedding planning there is nothing more romantic than helping others plan their weddings and getting their happily ever after’s.” She replied smugly.

Maggie covered her mouth to hid her smirk, “That’s an interesting take on it. You’ve done a few high profile weddings. Can we see some of your work?” She asked.

Kara beamed, “Would you like to see the work I’ve done for Lance-Sharpe wedding? I have a catalog of weddings I’ve helped plan.” She asked trying not to focus on Kate’s lack of attention.

“Yeah, we would love to see your work. Alex speaks very highly of you, and you are all people can talk about in Gotham.” Maggie answered.

Kate cleared her throat, “Let’s see what you are capable of with planning.” She replied.

Kara fought the urge to roll her eyes and pulled out a few books, “I’ll show you the most recent wedding I did.” She opened up the album that was the Lance-Sharpe wedding.

Maggie flipped through the pages, “Your attention to detail is amazing. Is this what they wanted?” She asked.

Kara smiled in Maggie’s direction, “Yes, that is what they wanted. I work with my clients to make sure that they have the wedding of their dreams.” She tried not to stare at Maggie.

“Very amazing indeed. If we choose you for our wedding will you make sure it is the exact way that we wanted? This wedding is going to be the biggest event in our lives, and I want to make sure that everything is perfect.” Kate wanted her wedding to be the biggest in Gotham history.

“Right. I will work to make sure that you have the wedding of your dreams.” Kara reassured the couple, “Do you have an idea of where you want to get married? Do you want an indoor wedding or an outdoor wedding? Do you want the afternoon or evening?”

“Since we plan on getting married in the late summer, outside would be ideal. We were thinking an afternoon wedding and then having the reception inside with air conditioning.” Kate answered the questions.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “What are your colors?” She asked the other woman.

“Sapphire blue, silver and white. What do you think of those colors?” Maggie asked for Kara’s opinion.

Kara was not a fan of those colors, but she was not above offering some suggestions, “After meeting the two of you. Sapphire blue, silver and white are more like colors you would see in the winter. I’m thinking jewel tones maybe sapphire blue, purple amethyst, maybe an emerald green or magenta. I think those colors would match with both of your personalities and would bring together the late summer look you’re trying to pull off.” She suggested as an idea.

Maggie liked the idea, “I like that idea. What do you think, babe?” She looked over at her fiancée.

Kate had to admit that Kara’s suggestion was on point, “I think that is something that we can discuss.” She wasn’t going to make a decision lightly.

“Of course. I’m not here to pressure you this is your wedding after all. Now before we go any further, I need to know if you will be using me to help plan your wedding?” Kara wanted to get down to business before she did anything else.

“There was never any doubt that we were not going to go with you,” Kate answered.

Kara smiled, “Let me get a contract together for you two. I need to call my legal counsel and have her be a witness.” She picked up the phone and dialed Lucy’s extension, “Hey, Lucy. I need you to bring a contract down for Miss. Sawyer and Miss. Kane to sign.”

“I’ll be down in a few minutes,” Lucy told Kara.

Kara hung up the phone and looked at the couple, “Lucy will be down here in a few moments with the contract. While we wait why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourselves?” She asked trying to break the ice.

Maggie decided to go first, “I’m a detective with Gotham PD. I was with Metropolis for a few years before transferring to Gotham.” She gave a little information about herself.

“I was formerly in the military, and as you know, I am one of the biggest socialites in Gotham,” Kate answered.

“How long have the two of you been together?” Kara asked trying to get a feel for the couple. So far the signs point to this wedding not happening, or they were going to be divorced in the first month of marriage.

“We’ve been together for about three years,” Kate answered.

“We were engaged for one and decided to make it official,” Maggie replied. They had a long relationship, and it took forever for them to get engaged. Maggie had brought it up, and Kate had shot it down.

“That’s interesting. Lucy, come on in.” Kara greeted her friend as she entered the office, “Kate, Maggie this is Lucy Lane, my legal counsel.” She introduced the couple to Lucy.

“Lane as in, Lois Lane’s sister?” Maggie asked.

Lucy hated that question, “Yes, I am her sister. I’m the better Lane though. I brought the contract for you to go over and sign.” She put the folder containing the contract on the table.

“How did you come to work for Kara, Lucy?” Kate asked out of curiosity.

Lucy smiled in Kara’s direction, “I met her through Clark and Lois. I wanted to work in the private sector, and Kara made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” She replied.

“I don’t think anyone would be able to say ‘no’ to Kara.” Maggie quipped while looking at Kara.

Lucy chuckled, “I know I can’t.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Contract.” She opened the folder and started going over the contents of the contract. Kara made sure she went over the clauses and standards of how she handles her client’s needs.

“What happens if the wedding does not happen?” Kate asked.

Maggie looked over at her fiancée, “Why would you ask that?”

Kate shrugged, “Things may happen acts of nature and all that other stuff. We have to know these things, Maggie.” She wanted to know what would happen in the event of the wedding not happening.

Kara gave Lucy a look that said ‘I told you,’ “If the wedding does not go on, then a partial refund will be issued.” She answered, “It’s stated here in paragraph four.” She pointed to the clause.

Lucy could feel the tension between Maggie and Kate, “I’m going to need you to sign here, here, and here.” She pointed to three separate areas on the contract.

Kara signed the contract and Lucy signed last, “I’ll make a copy of this and bring it back to you.” She took the folder containing the agreement and left the office.

“Now, if for any reason the wedding does not go on, then a partial refund will be granted. A lot of time and effort is put into planning and getting everything just right.” Kara explained.

“Hey, Kara.” Santana popped her head into Kara’s office, “Sorry, I didn’t know your clients were still here.” She apologized.

Kara motioned for her friend to enter, “You’re fine. I’m glad you are down here I want you to meet Maggie Sawyer and Kate Kane. They have decided to go with me to help plan their wedding. Kate and Maggie this is Santana Lopez she is my PR person and one of my best friends.” She introduced everyone.

“It’s nice to meet you, Santana. Did she make you an offer you couldn’t refuse?” Kate asked.

Santana chuckled, “You can say that. Kara is pretty convincing when she wants to be. My wife, Quinn works here too she is the accountant.”

“A friendly affair,” Maggie replied casually. She liked the homey feel of Kara’s office and the people she surrounds herself with during the day.

“Pay no attention to her. Santana, Quinn and I went to college together. Santana majored in publication and communication. I wanted to give her an opportunity to shine, and she hasn’t disappointed me, yet.” Kara teased.

Santana looked at Kate and Maggie, “I’m the best person there is for the job. I know all of Kara’s likes, dislikes, and quirks. If she does not look good, it does not reflect well on me.”

“Do you only work and represent, Kara?” Maggie asked.

“I only work for Kara.” Santana answered, “Speaking of I wanted to talk to you about an interview, but we can talk about that later. It was nice meeting you, Kate and Maggie. You have the best.” Santana left Kara’s office.

“You have to excuse her. We are very professional here.” Kara apologized for Santana’s actions.

Maggie didn’t mind it at all, “It shows that you’re human. So, how does all of this work?” She asked.

A phone started to ring, “I’m sorry. I have to take this.” Kate held up a finger and left the office.

Maggie sighed, “I’m sorry about that. I guess Kate forgot to tell people we were meeting with you today.” She tried not to show her annoyance.

“It happens. I’ll explain to you, and if Kate has any questions, I’ll be more than happy to explain to her. As I told you earlier, I will show you different places that would be suitable for your wedding, and then you and Kate will let me know. I’ll work with the vendor to secure the location. We discuss floral arrangements, and we will visit different florists, and the same goes for food. Did the two of you take engagement pictures? If you haven’t, then we can make those happen as well.” Kara explained her services in depth.

“You take care of it all. This is the first time I’ve dealt with a wedding planner. You make it sound so easy.” Maggie felt a little more comfortable with Kara.

Kara leaned forward, “I work hard, so you don’t have to. I’ll take your vision and bring it to life.” She replied.

“I like the sound of that.” Maggie countered.

“I’m glad you do,” Kara responded to Maggie’s reply. She wondered if Maggie’s eyes had always been so brown.

Kate entered the office, “I am sorry about that. Maggie and I signed up for ballroom dancing classes. The teacher was confirming our appointment.” She sat back down in her chair.

“Ballroom dancing classes. Are you two planning a special dance?” Kara asked wondering why a couple would take dancing classes.

Kate smiled brightly, “Yes, we plan on doing the waltz and I want to make sure everything is perfect.” She answered proudly.

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Kara replied a little too cheerfully. Who danced the waltz at their wedding?

“Sorry to interrupt, but I brought the future newlyweds their contract.” Lucy walked into the office and handed the paperwork to Kara.

Kara took the paperwork and smiled, “Thank you, Lucy.” She waited until Lucy left the office, “Here is the paperwork and I will also give you my business card.” She attached one of the cards with a paper clip, “If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to call me. We’ll go ahead and get you scheduled for your next appointment, and we’ll discuss venues and check a few of them out.” She handed the documents to Kate.

Kate took the paperwork and put it in her purse, “Thank you, Kara.” She was pleased with how quick the process was.

Kara looked at her available schedule, “I have Monday at 8:30 am available. Does that sound okay to you both?” She asked.

“Yeah, I have no problem with that.” Maggie put the date and time in her phone.

Kate liked the time the earlier, the better, “Yeah, that sounds perfect. Alex was right about you.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked about Kate’s remark.

“That you are good at your job and she wasn’t just saying that because you are her sister. Is it against the rules to invite you out to dinner one night?” Kate asked.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t see anything wrong with that. Let me know when you want to have dinner, and I’ll be there.”

“You can bring your girlfriend too,” Kate suggested.

Kara was confused, “My girlfriend?” She asked.

“Yeah, Lucy. You two are together, right?” Maggie asked. She saw the glances Lucy and Kara were exchanging.

Kara laughed nervously, “Lucy is not my girlfriend.” She wondered what gave them that idea.

“My mistake. I thought the two of you were a thing, but we can still have dinner.” Kate was embarrassed by her mistake.

“A lot of people think that Lucy is my girlfriend. We’re good friends.” Kara corrected their assumption.

Maggie looked sheepish, “I’m sorry.” She was surprised that Kara was single. Maggie didn’t understand how that was possible.

“No need to be sorry. It was an honest mistake.” Kara tried to smooth the situation over.

“Yeah, a simple mistake.” Maggie agreed never taking her eyes away from Kara’s.

Kara felt a small chill go through her, “Let me walk you out.” She broke eye contact quickly.

After Kate and Maggie left Kara went back into her office to file the paperwork away in her file cabinet. A few minutes later her door opened with Lucy walking through and closing the door behind her.

“Hey, Lucy.” Kara greeted her friend.

Lucy smirked and sat down in the chair that was recently vacated by Kate, “I owe you twenty bucks.” She handed over a fresh twenty to Kara.

Kara took the money, “I told you.” She tried not to gloat.

“How are they even together? They are total opposites, and Maggie did not look all that enthused.” Lucy stated her observation.

“I guess when love is involved you stay together through it all. Kate invited me out to dinner one night with her and Maggie. That’s going to be fun.” Kara replied sarcastically.

Lucy chuckled, “Maybe it won’t be so bad. You’re not in a business setting anymore. You’re out as friends. What did you say?”

“I told Kate to let me know, and I’ll have dinner with them,” Kara replied as she slipped the money into her pocket.

“Do you think that they are going to make it to the altar?” Lucy asked.

Kara shrugged, “I can’t say for certain, but my gut is telling me no. I have a feeling that either Maggie or Kate will end up with cold feet.” She answered honestly.

Lucy smirked, “I don’t think they will make it down the aisle. If they do, it would be a miracle. I noticed when I was in here that Maggie was kind of checking you out.” She brought up what she saw casually.

“Yeah, she was not checking me out. You’re seeing things. Maggie is engaged to be married. I was sitting here going over ideas with her and her fiancée.” Kara denied.

“I know what I saw. You can live in denial all you want. Maggie was checking you out. Just because she is getting married doesn’t mean Maggie can’t look.” Lucy replied.

Kara shook her head, “Whatever. It’s lunchtime do you want to go grab something or order in?” She asked.

“Order in. I don’t feel like going out there today it’s raining.” Lucy suggested.

Kara handed Lucy the take-out menu, “Order food. Oh, ask if Quinn and Santana want to have lunch with us.”

“Uh, I think they may have other plans for work.”

“Other plans like?” Kara asked.

Lucy hoped that Kara did not ask that question, “I’m pretty sure Santana and Quinn are already eating lunch.” She cringed at the words.

Kara visibly blanched, “A simple, I don’t know, Kara would have been a lot better than the visual that I have.” She tried not to think about her friends having sex in their office.

“You’re so easy.” Lucy laughed and ordered lunch.

Kara scoffed at Lucy’s comment, “I am not.” She couldn’t come up with another response.

Lucy cackled, “Yeah, okay. Do you want your usual?” She asked.

“Yeah. Lucy, I have a question.” Kara wanted her opinion about something.

“What is it?” Lucy queried.

“If you were getting married and you and your partner dance at the wedding. Would you do the waltz?” Kara asked.

Lucy looked at Kara, “Did you really ask that question? Who the hell does the waltz at their wedding? If it was the royal family, then yes, I can see the waltz being a dance. If it’s a regular wedding, hell no.” She answered quickly.

“That’s what I thought.” Kara gave her opinion.

“Why do you ask? Did Little Miss Debutant say that she and Maggie were going to dance the waltz?” Lucy asked sarcastically.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, they have ballroom dancing lessons coming up. That sounds like so much fun. Maggie looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.” She watched Maggie throughout the meeting and could tell that the woman wanted something different.

“Um wow. I would really like to see how this plays out. You got your work cut out for you, Kara.” Lucy told her friend.

“Don’t I know it.” Kara sighed. This wedding was going to be a disaster of epic proportions. She was going to try and remain optimistic though and give Kate and Maggie the wedding of their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is that damn good!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments down below.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~ XOXO~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)
> 
> ( I keep forgetting to sign my tag line).


	4. Kara Has Strong Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has dinner with Quinn and Santana. She also sets up dinner plans with Kate and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone again for reading!
> 
> I haven't forgotten Case of The Ex, I've hit writer's block, so I am working on this to get inspiration for the next chapter of that story.
> 
> Kate and Maggie are an unlikely pair in this story, but I set it up that way for a reason.
> 
> On to the story!

Kara was in the middle of having dinner with Quinn and Santana when her phone chimed. She wondered who it was texting her. Kara saw a text from Kate asking her about dinner, but she ignored it and when back to her friends.

“Who is that texting you? Is it Lucy?” Quinn asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s not Lucy. Lucy is having dinner with her father. I will get an earful once the night is over.” She answered.

Santana smirked, “If it’s not Lucy then who is texting you?” She asked.

“If you must know it’s Kate. She invited Lucy and me out to dinner, and she said she would text me to let me know when.” Kara picked up her wine glass and

Quinn nearly choked on her wine, “Did you say that Kate asked you and Lucy out to dinner? I didn’t know that there was a you and Lucy to invite.” She looked at Santana, “Did you know this?”

Santana was just as dumbfounded as Quinn, “I didn’t know that Lucy and Kara were a thing. I’m just as surprised as you are. You’ve been holding out on us, Kara.” She crossed her arms.

“There is no me and Lucy. Kate assumed that Lucy and I were a couple. Maggie thought she was my girlfriend too. It was a big misunderstanding.” Kara brushed it off and moved on from it.

Santana scoffed, “A misunderstanding my ass. You and Lucy need to stop dancing around each other and date.” She was tired of the tension building between Kara and Lucy. They need to have one night and be good. It worked for her and Quinn.

Kara shook her head, “That is not going to happen any time soon. The whole meeting was a little awkward and Maggie, bless her cotton socks, was a little annoyed at Kate. It’s like Kate was the one planning the wedding and Maggie was there for the ride. I get it, a rich socialite with money to burn, but at the expense of her fiancée.” She couldn’t get over how unhappy Maggie looked.

“Do you think they are going to make it?” Quinn asked. She knew Kara had a sixth sense about these things.

Kara didn’t want to think negatively, but she already knew how this was going to turn out, “Honestly, I don’t see them making it down the aisle. They love each other, but they are like night and day. If they do make it down the aisle, then I will take the loss, but I am never wrong about this.” She really hoped that she was wrong about the two of them.

Santana cleared her throat, “Back to dinner. Are you going to take Kate up on her offer?” She wanted to know.

Kara said she would go and she was a woman of her word, “I said I would go, so I am going to go to dinner. I will have to ask Lucy if she wants to go with me. Do you think she would?”

“Trust me; if you asked her to go to dinner with you, she would jump at the chance. She wants on your body.” Santana kept it real.

“Santana!” Quinn admonished.

Santana shrugged, “I keep it real. Why do you think Kara keeps me around?” She smirked.

Quinn finished her wine, “Because you’re a pain in her ass and for some reason she loves you.” She quipped.

“I’m going to text Kate back and let her know that I will go out to dinner with her and Maggie. I’ll ask Lucy if she wants to attend with me. It will give me a chance to see more of their relationship. I could get a feel for Maggie while I’m at it.” Kara wanted to be a gracious wedding planner and friend.

“Maggie,” Santana grinned, “She’s stunning.”

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, she is. Is she not supposed to be?” She asked.

“She’s supposed to be, and she is. What do you think of her as a person?” Santana asked.

“She seems like a decent human being. She’s a detective, so that means she is all about justice. I have a feeling that she is a simple woman who is down to earth.” Kara described Maggie to the best of her ability.

“And Kate?” Quinn asked.

“She’s a pretentious snob. Kate’s a perfectionist and tightly wound. Someone needs to take the stick out her ass. I don’t understand how she and Maggie could last so long.” Kara held nothing back when it came to her thoughts on Kate.

Quinn chuckled, “Tell us how you really feel, Kara. Those are some pretty strong descriptors for Kate.” She was surprised since her friend hardly uttered bad words against anyone.

Kara stabbed her pasta, “You’ve met her, Santana. I’m sure you came to the same conclusion.” She ate her pasta.

“I did, but it’s not as strong as what you came up with.” Santana pointed out how strongly Kara reacted.

“I don’t understand how Alex could allow her friend to be with someone like her. I don’t understand how Alex could be friends with Kate.” Kara didn’t understand why she reacted so strongly to Kate.

Santana chuckled, “Kate had gotten under your skin, and it shows. Are you going to make nice at dinner?” She hoped that Kara would at least turn on her charm.

Kara finished her wine, “Yeah, I’m going to be as gracious as ever. I have to be; this wedding is going to be big.” She answered remembering how the Kate Kane and Maggie Sawyer wedding was going to make her look.

“That’s the spirit.” Quinn encouraged Kara.

Kara helped Quinn and Santana clean up from dinner and decided to call it a night after they had coffee and dessert. Kara sent a text back to Kate telling her that she and Lucy would meet them for dinner. She had just pulled into her apartment complex when she had a phone call from Alex.

“Hey, Alex.” Kara greeted her sister.

“Hey, Kara. Where are you?” Alex asked.

Kara parked her car, “I just pulled into my building. What’s up?” She asked as she got out the car and locked it.

“I wanted to know how it went with Kate and Maggie today.” Alex didn’t want to beat around the bush.

Kara entered her building saying ‘hello’ to the doorman, “It went fine. They came in we talked, they signed the contract, and Kate invited Lucy and me to dinner.” She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse suite.

“Are you going to go?” Alex asked.

Kara got off the elevator and headed into her apartment and closed the door behind her and turned on the alarm, “Yeah. I mean what kind of wedding planner would I be if I didn’t. I don’t think we will be talking business though.” She walked through the living room and made her way to the kitchen.

“Maybe, they want to be your friend. So, what do you think of them?” Alex asked she wanted to know if her sister was right.

Kara sighed, “I honestly don’t think that this wedding is going to happen. They are so different, and I can tell they want different things for this wedding. How could you be okay with Maggie being with someone like Kate?” She asked.

“Maggie is headstrong and does what she wants. She loves Kate, and she seems to be happy, so I am happy.” Alex answered honestly. She was not Kate’s biggest fan, but Maggie was happy.

Kara opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, “I guess that makes sense. Oh, I am calling in one of my favors.”

Alex sighed, “What favor is that?” She asked.

“You do not get to sigh. You owe me for even taking them on as clients.” Kara called her sister out.

“What do you need me to do?” Alex asked knowing Kara had her.

Kara smiled at her victory, “If I text you during dinner. You call me with some kind of emergency so I can cut dinner short.” She left no room for negotiation.

“I can do that. Why would you want to cut dinner short?” Alex wanted to know.

“In case it gets awkward like our meeting. Lucy and I can leave graciously.” Kara explained.

Alex understood Kara’s perspective, “I understand. How many more favors do I owe you?” She asked.

Kara laughed, “This is just a drop in the bucket. I own you, Alex.” She was going to have fun with this.

“I know you do. Anyway, I’m going to let you go. I’ll talk to you later. I love you.” Alex needed to take care of some things.

“I love you too,” Kara answered in kind and disconnected the phone. She decided to call Lucy and ask her about going out to dinner with Kate and Maggie.

Kara changed out of her clothes and put on a pair of pajama pants and Alex’s old Stanford t-shirt and sat down on the couch. It had been a long day, and all she wanted to do now was kick up her feet and relax. Kara enjoyed having dinner with Santana and Quinn they were tough on the outside, but on the inside, they were big fuzzy teddy bears. She looked at the clock and was about to call Lucy when the phone rang in her hand.

“Hey, Lucy. How was dinner?” Kara asked.

Lucy sighed, “The same as it always is he’s an ass and telling me that I made a mistake. You know the same shit different day. How was dinner with Quinn and Santana?” She asked.

“Dinner was fine we discussed Kate and Maggie. Oh, and Kate text me about dinner for tomorrow night. Do you want to come with me?” Kara asked conversationally.

“I am not one to say no to dinner. Will I need to bring popcorn?” Lucy asked jokingly.

Kara chuckled, “No, no popcorn, just yourself. I told Alex I would text her if things get too awkward so she can call and give us an out.” She relayed the plan to Lucy.

“You think it was going to be that bad?” Lucy hoped that it wasn’t going to be weird.

“I don’t know we’ll have to see. I am glad that you said yes. Maggie and Kate were under the impression that you and I were girlfriends.” Kara decided to sneak that little bit of information in for effect.

Lucy laughed, “They thought that you and I are together? What gave them that idea?” She asked. Lucy wouldn’t mind dating Kara, but she felt that Kara wouldn’t be up to dating her.

Kara laughed herself, “I don’t know. I guess it’s because of the looks we were exchanging with each other. I really can’t answer that question.” She replied.

Lucy quit laughing and turned serious, “Do you think it would be such a bad thing to date me?” She asked.

“I don’t know. It may not be a bad thing, but you haven’t given me any inclination that you wanted more.” Kara told Lucy honestly.

Lucy laughed to herself, “You are so intuned with other people that you are blind to what is in front of you. I’ll let you think on that for a little while. I’m going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Let me know what time we will be meeting Detective Hottie and Little Miss. Priss.”

Kara laughed, “Where do you come up with these names?” She wondered if Lucy had a book of names.

“It’s a talent that I have. Good night, Kara.” Lucy told Kara.

“Good night, Lucy,” Kara responded before hanging up the phone. As soon as she put her phone down her phone chimed. Kara thought about ignoring it but realized it could be business related. She looked at the phone it was a message for Kate confirming plans for dinner tomorrow night at 6:30. Kara sent a message back telling Kate that she and Lucy will be at Calypso tomorrow at the scheduled time.

Kara didn’t understand why she agreed to dinner with Kate and Maggie. She barely knew Maggie and Kate was a stranger to her. Having dinner with Sara and Ava, and Barry and Iris was more comfortable since they were all friends. The only person they had in common was Alex, but after this wedding, she would know Kate and Maggie on a personal level. The question was ‘did she really want to get to know them on a personal level? Or did she want to get to know one on a personal level?’

Kara thought about Maggie and how unhappy she seemed so far with the wedding. She could tell that Maggie was going along with it to make Kate happy, but she wondered what kind of wedding would make Maggie happy? Kara made it a part of the wedding planning to find out what Maggie wanted and to pull off the wedding of her dreams. After all, she was in the business of making dreams come true, even if it wasn’t written in the cards for herself. Kara found herself getting tired and decided to go to bed. She had a busy day tomorrow, and she needed to be well rested for it. Kara turned off the television and went into her bedroom where she promptly fell asleep after hitting the bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on The Wedding Planner: Kara and Lucy have dinner with Kate and Maggie. Kara may or may not call in her favor to Alex. Kara and Lucy try to figure out their relationship, and Kara, Kate, and Maggie go to ballroom dancing lessons. What can go wrong there?
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	5. Dinner The Last Meal of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lucy, Kate and Maggie have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Another chapter coming at ya! This one is sparking my muse for my other stories, so look for an update coming up after a few papers that need to be written.
> 
> We have some SuperLane in this chapter which I loved writing. The dance class is a whole chapter to itself.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Kara’s day had been rough to say the most. One of her clients decided to change up everything at the last moment and decided to head down to city hall to get married, followed by the reception. Kara had to go in and make a lot of changes to the arrangements, and she was not happy about this at all. Yes, she would still be getting paid, but all of her time had been wasted, but at least they were keeping some of what they planned. Kara was finishing up some last bit of paperwork, before heading to lunch with Kate and Maggie. She was waiting for Lucy to get finished upstairs, so they could go to the restaurant together. Kara made sure that Alex was at the ready just in case she needed her to bail them out. Once the necessary paperwork was completed Kara closed the file and put it away.

“Are you ready for dinner with Kate and Maggie?” Lucy asked as she entered Kara’s office.

Kara looked up and saw Lucy enter in a beautiful blue dress which made her look sinful, “Uh yeah…yeah. When did you uh, change clothes?” She finally found words.

Lucy shrugged, “I always keep extra clothes in the office for moments like this. Is this too much?” She asked as she slowly turned around for Kara’s perusal.

If Kara was a cartoon character her eyes would probably pop out of her head, and her tongue would be on the ground, because Lucy looked like a whole meal, “You look amazing, Lucy. I mean, wow.” Was all Kara could say.

Lucy smirked, “Glad I have your approval. You look amazing yourself, they say blue is your color, but red is definitely your color. A devil in a red dress.” She looked at Kara in appreciation.

Kara tried not to blush, “I’m glad you think so.” She made sure everything was secure, “Let’s go have dinner with Maggie and Kate.”

They debated on who was driving after some good-natured arguing; Kara decided to let Lucy drive. She would have to pick her car up after dinner. It was just six when they got into the car which means they had thirty minutes to spare.

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight, Kara.” Lucy thanked Kara for the invitation. It wasn’t an official date, but it was a date in her book.

Kara glanced over at Lucy from the passenger side, “Thank you for accepting. I didn’t want to have dinner with them alone. Also, they think you are my girlfriend even if I denied the fact.” She answered.

“Well, why deny the fact, when we can date each other. We’ve been dancing around each other for almost three year’s Kara. Would it be so awful to date me?” Lucy asked putting all of her cards on the table.

Kara didn’t think it was a bad thing to date, Lucy, she thought it wasn’t an option, “It wouldn’t be awful, but I didn’t think dating you was an option. Have you thought about dating me?” She asked.

“Yeah, I thought about dating you. How could I not? I didn’t want to put myself out there and then have you shoot me down. So, I remained your friend.” Lucy answered honestly. She was tired of living a lie.

Kara looked over at Lucy, “Why are you telling me this now?” She asked.

Lucy sighed, “I’m telling you because I don’t want to live a lie. I like you, Kara, and would eventually like to date you.” She held nothing back.

Kara was not expecting this confession from her friend, “Um, wow. I was not expecting this kind of confession.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“I don’t expect you to say anything, Kara. I am saying how I feel.” Lucy tried not to react negatively to Kara’s reaction.

“I appreciate that, Lucy. You gave me something to think about.” Kara gave her a reassuring smile.

Lucy exhaled softly, “I can live with that.” She could.

Kara felt relieved, “We’ll revisit this conversation at another time.” She promised.

They arrived at the restaurant with five minutes to spare. They entered the establishment and told the hostess that they were here with the Sawyer-Kane party. The hostess let them to where Maggie and Kate were sitting. Kara felt the butterflies intensify in her stomach as she approached the table.

“Kara, Lucy. So glad that the two of you could join us tonight.” Kate greeted the two women.

Kara smiled, “Thank you for inviting us tonight. Hello, Maggie.” She greeted the other woman at the table.

Maggie smiled politely at Kara, “Hi, Kara. Hi, Lucy.” She replied to Kara and Lucy. Maggie was a little disappointed to see Lucy, but she knew that the invitation was extended to Lucy.

Lucy held out Kara’s chair, “Here you go, Kara.”

Kara blushed, “Thank you, Lucy.” She thanked her friend as she sat down at the table.

Lucy grinned, “It’s not a problem, Kara.” She sat down in the chair next to Kara.

“Are you sure you two aren’t a couple?” Kate asked.

Kara nodded, “We’re not a couple. We get each other.” She answered a little unsure of herself.

“We could be a couple if we wanted to be, but we choose not to be right now,” Lucy answered slyly.

Maggie cleared her throat, “You two seem to work well as friends, so why not keep it as that? If you two enter a relationship and it doesn’t work out, then your friendship would be ruined.” She said the first thing that came to mind.

Kara laughed nervously, “There is that, but whatever happens, happens.” She replied.

Lucy looked at Maggie, “I agree with your assessment, Maggie, but sometimes if the relationship does fail, you can still be friends. It depends on the people and how much they love and care for each other.” She replied. Lucy did not like what Maggie was trying to imply.

“Okay, no more talking about Kara and Lucy or their lack of relationship. I wanted us to get to know each other since we will be working closely with each other for the next year or so. I know very little about Kara except that she is the hottest wedding planner, and she is Alex’s little sister.” Kate didn’t know what happened, but she wanted to avoid any conflict.

Kara felt like she was put on the hot seat, “What would you like to know?” She asked.

“Anything you would like for us to know. You and Maggie are friendly with each other, so I figured that we should be as well.” Kate answered folding her arms on the table.

Kara looked at Lucy and then back at Kate, “There is really nothing much to tell. I’m a wedding planner, I am Alex’s sister, and I am planning your wedding. I’ve met Maggie a few times but only in passing.” She answered politely.

“How long have you and Lucy known each other?” Maggie asked.

“We’ve known each other for about four years give or take. I met Lucy though Lois and Clark.” Kara answered.

Kate seemed impressed, “That’s a long time. So, you two didn’t go to college together like you and Santana?” She asked.

Lucy shook her head, “No. I don’t think we would have gotten along if we met in college. She would have been a freshman, and I would be a senior. You’ve been together for three years? Why are you deciding to get married now? Did you have a long engagement?” She decided to turn the tables a little.

“A long engagement, yes. We decided it was time to take the final step.” Maggie answered for herself and Kate.

“A long engagement is fine for others, but we were looking for something permanent. We put a ring on it for a reason.” Kate joked.

Kara chuckled, “That makes sense.” She replied.

The waitress came and took their orders for their drinks, and an appetizer to get dinner started. Kara learned that Maggie is a vegetarian and she was curious as to how that came about but didn’t know how to go about asking.

“Are you a vegetarian?” Lucy asked Maggie.

Maggie nodded, “I’ve been vegetarian for the last fifteen years.” She answered proudly. Maggie wasn’t one of those over the top vegetarians.

“So, the reception dinner will have to cater to a variety of people.” Kara thanked Lucy for asking the question.

“Yeah, it’s going to be a combination of both,” Maggie answered.

Kara looked at Kate, “Are you vegetarian as well?” She asked.

Kate shook her head, “No, but I do have a few meatless days during the week. I’m not ready to completely go vegetarian.” She answered.

“That makes sense. How did you enter the vegetarian lifestyle?” Kara asked Maggie mildly intrigued.

Maggie shrugged, “I lived with my aunt, and she is a vegetarian, so it became a part of my daily life growing up. I adapted and haven’t been back since.” She was proud of being a vegetarian.

Kara nodded in Maggie’s direction, “There is nothing wrong with that. How did the two of you meet?” She asked.

Maggie looked at Kate, “Do you want to tell the story?” She asked her fiancée.

“Well, I was walking down the street, and this guy tried to rob me, and this detective came out of nowhere, and saved me from the guy and his gun. She made sure that I was alright and that I was not harmed. I learned that her name was Maggie, and an unlikely friendship formed between us. We started going out for coffee, dinner, lunch. You name it we did it, and everything grew from there.” Kate smiled at Maggie and squeezed her hand lightly.

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Lucy looked over at Kara, “Don’t you think?”

Kara smiled, “It really is sweet. Sounds like something out of a romantic comedy.” She couldn’t help but make the comparison.

Maggie chuckled, “If only,” She remarked.

The waitress brought out the appetizers and took their orders for their entrée. Kara had to admit it wasn’t so bad having dinner with Kate and Maggie. They had their differences, but the love between them can’t be denied. She knew this was only the first real meeting outside of the wedding planning, but there may be more under the surface that isn’t being shown.

“Where did you go to school, Kara? What was your major?” Maggie asked wanting to know a little more about Kara. Alex had given her the basics, but she wanted to know more.

Kara stopped eating and swallowed the food in her mouth, “I went to NCU, and I majored in marketing, my minor was in journalism.” She answered.

“How did you turn your marketing degree into a wedding planning empire?” Kate asked impressed at how savvy Kara was in business and life.

“I honestly don’t know. I attended a few wedding consultant conferences with a friend of mine, and then she asked for my help to plan her wedding. It went from there, and here I am.” Kara answered proudly. She was proud of how far she’s come and found something she was passionate about in life.

“It doesn’t help that Kara is as charismatic as they come, has a good eye for detail, and beautiful. Cat Grant loves her, and so does all of National City.” Lucy chimed in to sing Kara’s praises.

Maggie chuckled, “Yes, Cat called her the ‘The Golden Girl’ of National City. A lot of people would let fame and success go to their head, but you seem to be down to earth. What keeps you grounded?” The more she found out about Kara, the more Maggie was charmed by her.

“Well, Alex mainly. If it weren’t for her encouraging me and having my back, then I would probably be an insufferable millionaire with money to burn. I have a good group of friends, and I realize that I am fortunate to be where I am today.” Kara explained why she was able to be so humble.

Lucy squeezed Kara’s thigh under the table, “Thank goodness she is not an insufferable millionaire.” She joked.

Dinner was served, and the awkwardness that was there before had dissipated, but Kara still felt a little uneasy. She couldn’t explain why but her Spidey sense was tingling, but she brushed it off and tried to make the best of dinner. When dessert came around, that’s when things turned into awkward territory again. Kate and Maggie were having a heated discussion about Kate going back to Gotham for some kind of business meeting leaving Maggie here to plan the wedding.

Kara exchanged looks with Lucy and was at a loss at what to do. So, Kara slipped her phone out of her purse and sent a quick text to Alex telling her to call. Less than a second later Kara’s phone rang.

“This is Alex; sorry I have to take it.” She stood up and left the table to take the call, “Oh, thank God you called. They are arguing.” Kara told Alex.

Alex sighed in frustration, “What are they arguing about this time?” She asked.

Kara leaned up against the wall, “Kate has to go back to Gotham to attend to some business leaving Maggie here to plan the wedding. It’s a mess right now, and Maggie does not look happy about this bit of information.” She relayed to her sister.

“Now it’s time for you and Lucy to get out of there. Makeup something but make sure it is believable. You suck at lying.” Alex told her sister.

Kara sighed, “I don’t suck, not really. I’ll think of something. Thank you, Alex.” She hung up the phone. She re-entered the seating area and offered an apologetic smile, “I hate to cut this short, but Alex needs me.”

Maggie looked at Kara, “Is Alex alright?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she and Sam got into an argument, and it wasn’t pretty. So, I have to do the sister thing. Thank you both for inviting us to dinner.” She answered and thanked the couple for dinner.

Kate smiled in Kara’s direction, “Thank you for joining us. Will you still be going with us to dance lessons tomorrow?” She asked hoping that her discussion with Maggie didn’t scare Kara off.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, I’ll meet you at Schott’s Dance Academy at 7:30.” She recalled the time class started the next day.

Lucy stood up, “It was lovely being here with you two tonight. I can’t wait to see more of you while planning your wedding. Have a good night.”

Maggie smiled tersely, “You have a good night too.”

Kara and Lucy left the restaurant quickly and made their way to Lucy’s car, “That went from zero to sixty. I don’t think they remembered we were there.”

Lucy chuckled, “I don’t think so either. I don’t understand how you can leave to go on business and leave your fiancée to plan the wedding by herself. I thought wedding planning was a joint venture.” She stated as she got in the car.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t understand that. I mean, you come all this way for me to help plan the wedding, but yet you leave your partner to do the heavy lifting. I don’t understand that logic at all.” She didn’t understand couples sometimes.

“Some couples are like that. Well, you have your work cut out for you.” Lucy quipped.

Kara sighed, “Tell me about it. Thank you again for coming with me tonight. I am so glad I didn’t have to face them alone. Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime to make up for the disaster that was tonight?” She asked.

Lucy was caught off guard, “I thought you would never ask. I’ll be happy to go out to dinner with you sometime, Kara.” She agreed to dinner.

“Great. I’ll let you know when.” Kara felt relieved when Lucy had agreed to dinner.

Lucy dropped Kara off at the office so she could get her car. Kara was surprised when Lucy kissed her on the cheek before she got into her car. ‘Maybe dating Lucy wouldn’t be so bad,’ Kara thought to herself. She made her way home and kicked off her shoes once she was inside. It was a long night, and she needed a nice glass of wine to finish the night off. Kara went into her room and stripped out of her dress and slipped into a pair of gray sweat pants and t-shirt. She was a creature of comfort, and nothing said comfort, like sweat pants and a t-shirt. Kara went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, her phone started to ring. She looked at her clock and wondered who was calling her at 8:30 in the evening.

Kara looked at the phone and saw the unknown number, but she picked it up anyway, “Hello?” She answered the phone.

“Hey, Kara. It’s Maggie.” Maggie replied.

Kara was surprised to see her calling, “Hey, Maggie. Is something wrong?” She asked hoping that nothing terrible had happened.

“No, nothing is wrong. I wanted to call and check on you. You and Lucy left after Alex called and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay.” Maggie answered the question. She hated that Kara and Lucy had to cut their evening short. She hoped that her and Kate arguing didn’t run them off.

“Oh, yeah. Everything is okay. It wasn’t as bad as Alex made it out to be by the time we got there they kissed and made up. I’m sorry that our dinner was interrupted we were having such a good time.” Kara did enjoy dinner, but the argument soured her on the rest of the evening.

Maggie laughed good-naturedly, “I was having a good time too. Maybe, we can do it again sometime without the fireworks.” She offered an olive branch.

Kara wanted to say ‘no’ but her mouth had other plans, “Yes, I would love that. I mean, it can be arranged.” She hit her hand against her forehead.

“I’ll let you know. Will you still be at our lessons tomorrow?” Maggie asked a little unsure of how Kara felt about being around her and Kate.

“I’ll be there. Winn is an excellent teacher; he used to be on Broadway, you know.” Kara had mentioned to Maggie. She had become good friends with Winn through James.

Maggie smiled even though Kara couldn’t see her, “I did not know that. You are well connected in the world. You’re like a one-woman organization.” She did not want to say that, but the words were already out of her mouth.

Kara laughed softly, “Something like that. Did you and Kate get everything hashed out?” She asked.

Maggie sighed, “Yeah, something like that. I’m going to stay here, while she goes back to Gotham, we’ll be using FaceTime a lot until she comes back.” She explained to Kara how things were going to go.

“You gotta do what you gotta do. What about your job? I know being a detective, and all take it out of you.” Kara asked about Maggie’s job. There was no way she could plan a wedding without working.

“Oh, I put in for a temporary transfer to NCPD, so I can plan the wedding and work at the same time. There is no way we are going to lose you as our wedding planner.” They had looked at other wedding planners, but Kara was number one on their list, and Alex was able to get them in. There was no way she was losing out on her.

“That’s great to hear. You wouldn’t lose me as your wedding planner. We would have to push some things back. You are getting married in a year, so there is still time. Plus, you’re getting married in the fall, so there is room for negotiating.” Kara was glad that Maggie was going to be in town to help with the wedding planning. Maybe she could talk to Maggie about what she wanted for her wedding.

“There is that. I don’t want to keep you long. I wanted to check on you and make sure everything is alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara.” Maggie didn’t want to keep Kara from her nightly routine.

“Thank you for calling, Maggie. I will see you and Kate both tomorrow at dance class. Good night, Maggie.” Kara had told Maggie before bidding her good night.

Kara hung up the phone and put it on the charger. She thought it was sweet that Maggie wanted to call and check on her. Kara hoped that tomorrow would go a lot better than tonight had gone with dinner. She was not going to put the negative energy in the air and take tomorrow as it comes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on The Wedding Planner: Dance class with Winn (he finally makes an appearance). There is dancing, lots and lots of dancing.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	6. So You Don't Gotta Be Alone (I'll Be Your Girlfriend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Maggie, Kate and dance lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks sheepish* yeah, school blah blah blah.
> 
> The chapter title comes from the song 'Single' by New Kids On The Block featuring Ne-Yo. This song sparked this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for your support!

Kara was running a little behind to meet Kate and Maggie at Schott’s studio. Iris had an issue with her appointment with the baker, but all was resolved. Kara fired off a quick text to Maggie letting her know that she was on her way. She hoped that tonight would be different from last night’s dinner. Hopefully, Kate and Maggie would remain civil tonight for her sake and everyone else’s. Kara arrived at the dance studio and made her way inside. The class hadn’t started yet, so she was glad that she didn’t disrupt anything. She spotted Kate and Maggie who were both waving her over.

“You made it.” Kate greeted her.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, there was an issue, and well I had to help resolve it.” She replied.

“Alright, ladies and gentlepeople we are here to learn a basic waltz and a few other dances to make your special occasion memorable,” Winn announced as he entered the room.

“I really hope so,” Kate commented under her breath.

Winn clapped his hands, “Alright everyone, grab your partners and let’s begin the basics.” He told the class, “Kara Danvers, my little dancing butterfly. Would you like to help me demonstrate how it’s done?”

Kara blushed feeling put on the spot. She had helped him a few times in the past, but now that Kate and Maggie are involved she was feeling a little shy.

“Go for it, Kara. I want to see your moves.” Maggie pushed Kara forward.

Kara cleared her throat and walked to the middle of the floor, “I can help with that.” She approached Winn.

Winn smiled, “I’m going to show you the basics, and then you will try it yourselves. Maestro, a little music please.”

Kara smiled nervously as the soft music began playing in the background. She got into position and put her hand in Winn’s has she put her hand on his shoulder. They started moving in time to the music, and everything around Kara faded away as she continued dancing with Winn. She did her twirl and went back into dancing. Kara could hear people talking distinctly in the background as they moved across the floor. The song came to an end, and the room erupted into applause, and Kara bowed.

“And that is how it’s done,” Winn stated with a flourish. He enjoyed dancing with Kara and liked it when she would come to classes.

Kara nodded and headed back over to Kate and Maggie. Who both had looks of amazement on their faces.

“Oh, wow, Kara. Is there anything you can’t do?” Maggie asked amazed at how fluid Kara was with the waltz.

Kara blushed, “There is a lot that I can’t do.” She replied.

“How did you learn how to dance like that? I mean it was perfection.” Kate asked she was good, but not that good.

Kara shrugged, “I am a natural I guess.” She replied. Kara was not about to reveal that she took competitive ballroom dancing lessons as a child.

“There is no time for dallying everyone the music will be starting, and we will start to dance.” Winn clapped his hands to get his students attention.

Kate’s phone started to ring, “Fuck! I gotta take this. You two can be dance partners until I handle this call.” She rushed out of the room to take the call.

Kara sighed, “It looks like you and I will be dancing together.” She gave Maggie a small smile.

Maggie smiled at Kara, “I hope I can do you justice. I have two left feet.” She stated in a self-deprecating tone.

Kara took Maggie’s hand in hers, “Follow me, and you will be a pro.” The music started, “Let’s dance.” She twirled Maggie around and began leading her in the dance.

“You are really light on your feet, Kara.” Maggie quipped as she was gliding across the area with Kara. She had to admit that Kara was a fabulous dancer and being in her arms was like magic.

Kara smiled at Maggie, “So, I’ve been told. What do you think of the dance so far?” She asked trying to ignore the fleeting feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Maggie smiled, “It’s growing on me.” She continued following Kara’s lead.

“These two ladies right here know how it’s done.” Winn compliments Kara and Maggie, “They have the right form, and found their groove.”

Kara blushed and continued dancing, but what she didn’t know was Kate had entered the room and was watching her and Maggie dance with a none too pleased look on her face. The music ended, and the room applauded.

Kara bowed followed by Maggie. She turned to look at Maggie, “And that is how you do it.” She smirked proudly.

Kate strolled over to Kara and Maggie, “You two looked amazing together. I’m sorry I missed the opportunity to dance, but the Braveheart Estate we were looking at wants us to come up this weekend to check it out.” She interrupted the moment.

“That’s great! I know you were eyeing that place for a wedding.” Maggie wasn’t too thrilled about the venue, but it would make Kate happy.

 “I’m so excited. Kara will be coming with us.” KateShe announced.

“I’m coming?!” Kara replied.

“She’s coming?” Maggie parroted.

Kate nodded, “Yeah, I think it would be a good idea for Kara to come with us to see what she thinks. It would help to have a neutral opinion.” She thought Kara coming would be a great idea.

Kara was not one to turn down a request, “I’ll be more than happy to accompany you and Maggie to Braveheart Estate. Is it okay if I bring Alex with me? I’m sure she would love to see the place.” She was going to bring Alex with her, and if Alex will not go without Sam, then she would be coming along as well.

Maggie frowned and crossed her arms, “Why would you want to bring Alex? I thought you were planning our wedding.” She asked. Maggie didn’t have anything against her best friend coming, but she did not need her opinion.

Kara rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness, “I thought she would like to come and see the estate. She’s always said that she wanted to see it, but if that is an issue, then she doesn’t have to come.” She tried to smooth over the situation.

Kate smiled, “I have nothing against Alex, but I wanted it to be the three of us since you are the one planning our wedding.”

Kara nodded, “Okay, then I will not be inviting Alex.” She replied uneasily. Kara had no buffer between herself and Kate and Maggie. If things get weird, then she will have no way out of the situation.

“Alright couples, let’s prepare to dance again. Grab your partners, and at the start of the song you will get into position.” Winn tapped his cane on the floor and started the music again.

Kara sat down on one of the chairs content watching the other couple’s dance to the music. She watched Kate and Maggie together and saw that Maggie was a lot less graceful with Kate. Kara decided not to dwell on that and continued watching the other participants waltz. Some of the dancers had good form and others could use a little work, but for the most part, they were graceful.

The class was over, and Kara clapped for all the couples that had danced. She watched as Kate and Maggie approached her. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and Kara took that as a sign that they had a good time.

“What do you think? Are we on your level?” Maggie asked for Kara’s approval.

Kate grinned, “Yeah, what do you think? Will we be perfect for the wedding?” She asked wanting Kara’s approval.

“You two looked great out there. I think with a few more lessons the two of you will blow them away at your wedding.” Kara gave her honest opinion.

Kate smiled, “We got your stamp of approval. Do you want to join us for a late dinner?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “I’m going to stay behind and help Winn straighten up, but thank you for the offer.” She declined politely.  
“Maybe next time. Thank you for coming with us tonight. Hopefully, you will join us again.” Maggie suggested.

Kara couldn’t say no especially when Maggie was smiling at her, “I will join you again. You two have a good evening.” She walked away and went towards Winn hoping that they had left.

“Looks like you have a little fan club, Kara.” Winn joked as he watched Kara walking over, with someone watching her walk away.

Kara tried not to blush, “The tall one or the short one?” She asked.

Winn smirked, “The woman with brunette shoulder-length hair.” He described the woman who was looking at his friend.

Kara sighed, “That would be Maggie. I’m doing their wedding.” She explained.

“I heard about you landing their wedding. You are in girlfriend.” Winn joked.

“Yeah, I am. I have to make sure this wedding is a success to make up for the fiasco that happened last month. It didn’t’ stop people from booking me, but it didn’t make me look good.” Kara recalled the wedding she did last month. The bride called off the wedding after she received screenshots of her soon to be husband sexting her best friend.

“I don’t think anyone would remember that. Their wedding being canceled was not a reflection of you. If I remember correctly, the reception still went on, and the bride celebrated the night away.” Winn reminded Kara of how the evening turned out.

Kara laughed to herself, “There is that. I’ve never seen a bride use the reception to celebrate her wedding not happening. How are things with you and James?” She asked.

Winn laughed nervously, “M—me and James? There is no me and James; we’re just friends who hang out with each other.” He denied, “Besides, I’m dating Lyla.”

Kara did not buy that lie, “I forgot about that. How is Lyla by the way?” She asked.

“She is good visiting with her family for the week,” Winn asked as he started to straighten up the chairs.

Kara helped him out, “You should bring her to movie night one night.” She suggested.

“Yeah, we can do that after she comes back from visiting with her family. What’s the deal with you and the woman you were dancing with tonight? You two looked pretty comfortable with each other.” Winn had noticed how Kara and her dance partner seemed to float on air while they danced.

“Yeah, it was just dancing. I led, and Maggie followed.” Kara brushed off Winn’s inquiry.

Winn shook his head, “If you say so. What are you doing after you leave here? Do you want to grab some dinner?” He asked.

Kara’s stomach grumbled, “I would like that. I haven’t eaten since lunch this afternoon.” She was famished.

“Let me lock up here, and we can get some dinner and catch up with each other. How is Alex by the way? Has she popped the question yet?” He asked.

Kara shrugged, “I honestly don’t know what is going on with the two of them. They need to get their head out their asses and make it happen already. I told them I would help them plan their wedding.” She answered.

Kara was excited to plan her sister’s wedding the way that she and Sam wanted it to be. She found joy out of helping people. They made their way to a little café not too far from the dance studio and around the corner from her apartment.

“Well, if they need dance lessons tell them that I am up for grabs.” Winn advertised himself.

Kara laughed and pushed Winn playfully, “You know they will come to you and not because we are friends.” She reminded Winn.

“I thought us being friends would help with something.” Winn rubbed his arm even though it did not hurt.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara replied nonchalantly.

Winn pouted, “I’m hurt, Kara.”

Kara ignored his pout, “You’re not hurt.” She looked at the menu.

After spending time catching up with Winn, Kara bid him good night and went home. She was tired, and her feet hurt. The next time she was going to attend a dance lesson she made sure to wear sensible heels. When Kara approached her building she saw Lucy standing outside Kara didn’t know why she didn’t go inside.

“Why are you standing outside? You know you could go inside, Lucy?” Kara told her friend as she approached her.

Lucy smiled brighter than the stars in the sky, “I didn’t want to catch you off guard. I decided to wait for you to get home.” She answered.

Kara wondered about her friend sometimes, “You could have text me and let me know you were here, then I would have told you it was okay for you to go inside. To what do I owe this visit?” She asked as she escorted Lucy inside.

Lucy shrugged, “Do I need to a reason to come and visit? I can’t visit you out of the kindness of my heart and friendship.” She asked.

“Yeah, I mean a surprise visit; it’s not like you. So, I assumed that there was a reason.” Kara explained.

“Makes sense. I’m not one to pop up without cause, but I know you had dance class with Kate and Maggie. I want to hear details.” Lucy looped her arm through Kara’s as they made their way to the elevator.

Kara led Lucy to the elevator and got on pressing the button to close the elevator doors, “It wasn’t as awkward as dinner. I helped demonstrate the waltz with Winn; then I danced with Maggie while Kate stepped out to take a phone call.” She started to give details of her night.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “You would think that with something as important as dance lessons, Kate would turn off her phone. I hope it was important.”

“I guess it was since it involved Braveheart Estate,” Kara replied.

Lucy was impressed, “Braveheart Estate? It costs over a hundred thousand to have a wedding there.” She thought it was entirely too much money to spend on a venue.

The elevator came to a stop, and Kara opened the door into her apartment, before closing the door and locking it behind her and Lucy. She loved the joys of having a private elevator to her apartment.

“It’s Kate, so it’s expected. Here is the kicker, they are going this weekend to look it over, and they want me to come.” Kara kicked her shoes off, “You can get comfortable, Lucy.”

Lucy took off her shoes and put them by the door before putting her purse and jacket on the coat rack, “They want you to spend the weekend with them to look at the place.” She repeated Kara’s answer.

Kara shrugged, “Yeah. It’s not an impossible request. I’ve been with plenty of people to scout wedding locations.”

“It’s going to be awkward if they start arguing around you. You will not have a get out of jail free card. Did you ask if you could bring someone with you?” Lucy asked as she followed Kara to her bedroom.

Kara went into the bathroom and washed her face, “I asked if I could bring Alex with me? Let’s just say it was met with resistance from Kate and Maggie. So, I will be flying solo.”

Lucy sat down on Kara’s bed, “Why did they take issue with you bringing Alex?” She asked trying to hide her hurt. Lucy didn’t understand why Kara would suggest Alex and not her.

Kara stepped out of the bathroom, “Alex is not planning the wedding. I am, so that was that.” She took in the sight of Lucy sitting on her bed she happened to like the look a lot.

Lucy smirked, “Do you see something you like?” She asked teasingly.

Kara shrugged, “Maybe. It’s mighty bold of you to sit on my bed. I remember where I had to practically beg you to sit on my bed with me.” She replied coolly.

“Things change, Kara. Are you going to get comfortable and join me on the bed?” Lucy rubbed the area of the bed next to her.

“Shameless. Was that your plan for the night? To come over here and seduce me into bed with you?” Kara asked as she slowly made her way towards the bed.

Lucy tried to play innocent, “I wouldn’t say that, but if it’s working, then I count that as a win in my book.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Kara remarked before going into the living room. There was nothing wrong with playing hard to get.

“Rude,” Lucy scoffed before getting off Kara’s bed.

Kara shrugged, “The rudest.”

The evening didn’t end with Kara and Lucy in the bed, but it did end with the two of them eating popcorn and catching up on a few shows that they had missed with their busy schedule. The dancing and the upcoming trip to Braveheart Escape faded from Kara’s mind. Right now she was going to focus on the here and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets to spend a weekend with Kate and Maggie. What could go wrong? 
> 
> What the hell is up with Maggie's attitude about Alex coming with them?
> 
> What is happening with Lucy and Kara?
> 
> So many questions and I have the answers :)
> 
> Next time on TWP: Kara, Maggie, and Kate travel to outside of National City to Braveheart Estate.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	7. Fortune Favors The Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara travels to Braveheart Estate with Kate and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! Thank you for your patience while I hammer out this story. It's going to start picking up soon, I promise.
> 
> An update is coming for Case of The Ex. I haven't forgotten about that story.

Kara found herself sitting in the backseat of Kate and Maggie’s car as they made their way along the winding roads to Braveheart Estate. Everything had been running smoothly, and Kara hoped that this was a sign of what the weekend would be like. She used this time to observe Kate and Maggie in a relaxed setting to see how they gel with each other. So far, Kara has learned that Kate and Maggie speak two different love languages, Maggie is quality time, and Kate is one for physical touching. Kara noticed that when Kate would always reach other the center console to touch Maggie’s hand or arm. She didn’t pay attention to where Kate’s hand went because that was none of her business.

“Now that we have you here with us we would like your opinion on our wedding playlist. We went with songs that represent both of us.” Kate broke the silence in the car.

Kara perked up at this she knew which songs would cause the couple to divorce, “Sure, I am here to offer my opinion.” She answered confidently.

“I think you will like the songs, but we would like an objective opinion,” Maggie added to Kate’s statement. They’ve spent hours coming up with a song list for the wedding.

“I will be as objective as I possibly can,” Kara promised. The first song came on, and Kara was impressed, not many people would put Cascada on their playlist, but she digressed. The playlist was pretty solid, and it spoke to Maggie and Kate’s relationship as a whole. They were mismatched for each other, but they loved each other. The last song on the list was “I Honestly Love You” by Olivia Newton-John. That was the nail in their proverbial coffin; no one smart plays that song at a wedding. Oliver and Felicity did, and they ended up divorcing a year later. Kara groaned her displeasure.

“What’s wrong, Kara? Do you not like this song?” Maggie asked. She was alarmed at Kara’s disapproval.

“I’m not a big fan of the song, but it is a beautiful song for the both of you.” Kara struggled to come up with an answer.

Kate chuckled, “It was either this or ‘Hopelessly Devoted to You.’” She mentioned.

Kara tried to hide her dismay, “This song is a better choice for the two of you.” She didn’t care for that song either.

Maggie smiled happily, “See; I knew the playlist would be a hit. We can give this to the DJ and let them have fun with it.” She looked over at Kate.

“So, you two already decided on whether you wanted a DJ or a band?” Kara asked. Maggie’s announcement was news to her.

“Not really, we are still debating on which would be better. A band would be a little more upscale and make the reception pop. A DJ would make it a party which it is not, but a celebration of our unity.” Kate stated.

“What do you think, Kara?” Maggie asked for her opinion. Kara was the wedding planner and one of the best, so she should know.

If Kara were honest she would go with a DJ not only could they play their playlist, but they could also play music that other people may like as well. “I would have to go with Maggie on this and say, DJ.” She agreed with Maggie.

“Yes! I told you.” Maggie cheered from the passenger side of the car.

“A DJ is so impersonal.” Kate moaned.

Maggie shook her head, “A DJ would give people more variety of music to dance to, and it would liven the reception up a little.” She explained why she wanted a DJ.

Kate sighed, “If you want a DJ, then we will have a DJ.” She turned off the wedding playlist music and turned to some obscure soft rock station.

Kara felt awkward and out of place in their discussion, so she did the next best thing. She decided to text Alex and let her know how everything was going.

Kara: We are only thirty minutes into the drive, and they are fighting

Alex: Are you serious? What about?

Kara: DJ or band. K wants band and M wants DJ.

Alex: DJ is way better than a band. What did you say?

Kara: I agreed with Maggie and went with DJ. K not happy about that

Alex: K loves classical music. Be strong, Kara

Kara: Thanks a lot Alex

Alex: I love you

Kara: I love you too, and when I get back I am calling in a favor

Alex: ?!?

Kara: muah

Kara finished her text exchange with Alex and was thankful when Braveheart Estate came into view. She would be able to check in and then take a few minutes for herself before she explored the grounds with the happy couple. The check-in was smooth, and they were taken to their rooms. Kara’s room was across the hall from Maggie and Kate’s room, and she was thankful for that. She loved her room already; the furniture was mahogany with silver trimming. The windows were floor to ceiling, which worked well since the ceiling was cathedral style. Kara moved to the bathroom, and it was just as elegant as the bedroom. The claw tub was one that dreams were made of, and Kara fell in love. She was going to take a bath tonight. After unpacking her clothes, she heard a soft knock at the door.

Kara rushed to the door to open it and saw Maggie standing there looking a little uncertain, “Hey, Maggie. Is everything alright?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, Kate has some kind of business thing to take care of, so she is leaving it to us to explore the grounds until she can join us.” She explained.

“I’m sorry, Maggie. I will be more than happy to explore the grounds with you. We can see the garden first, that is where most of the weddings take place.” Kara explained as she grabbed her purse and the room key.

Maggie smiled shyly, “I would like that.” She agreed.

Kara closed the room door, “You and I are going to head to the garden. Does Kate always make it a priority to take business calls when you two are doing something important?” She asked as they walked down the grand hallway.

“Not really, but there is some big project coming up in Gotham that she is heading, so she’s been pretty busy as of late,” Maggie explained. She had talked to Kate about taking this project on, but she reassured her that it wasn’t going to interfere with anything.

Kara didn’t understand why they didn’t put the wedding off until after the project, “You could have waited until the project was over. Did she not want that?” She asked.

Maggie didn’t know how to answer that question, “It was discussed, but Kate said she wanted to do it now for legal reasons.” She responded as best as she could.

“Got it,” Kara didn’t get it, but she didn’t want to get all in their business.

Kara asked a staff member where the garden was, and he pointed them in the right direction. After a few twists and turns, they made their way to the memorial garden and Kara thought the pictures did not do the garden justice.

“Um, wow. The garden is beautiful a perfect place to have the wedding.” Kara spotted the massive lake in the backdrop with a water fountain in the middle.

Maggie sucked in a breath, “This is beautiful. I didn’t think the garden was going to be this big. It’s the size of a football field.” She was in awe at how beautiful it was from the evergreen hedges to the different flowers that lined the walkway. The garden was heavenly, and Maggie was in love.

Kara saw the look of amazement on Maggie’s face and thought she looked beautiful, “It’s a beautiful sight, right?” She asked about the garden.

Maggie blushed, “Yes, a breathtaking sight.” She agreed with Kara.

“Do you want to take a walk around?” Kara asked.

“Could we? You don’t mind? I mean Kates not here.” Maggie didn’t know the protocol for how this works and the thought of being alone with Kara made her a little nervous.

Kara smiled, “I don’t mind walking with you at all. We can always walk around the garden again when Kate comes back. You can tell me what your vision for the wedding is since Kate is not here.” She suggested.

Maggie smiled, “I can do that. I want something intimate, like maybe a few hundred people, mainly close family, and friends.” She started her vision for the wedding.

“Are you wearing a dress or a tux?” Kara asked.

“I am debating between a dress and a tux. I want to be traditional, but I also want to be unique.” Maggie answered.

Kara had a thought, “You know the Broadway superstar Billy Porter?” She asked not sure if Maggie knew who he was.

“Yeah, he is the one that wore the tuxedo dress to the Oscars. What about it?” Maggie asked trying to figure out where Kara is going with her question.

Kara smiled brightly, “You can have a tuxedo dress designed. It’s the best of both worlds. I think you would look amazing in something like that.” She loved the look and thought Billy slayed the look.

Maggie liked the idea of a tuxedo dress, “I think that would be unique and so me. Thank you for the suggestion, Kara.” She really liked the suggestion.

“Not a problem. It’s what’s I do.” Kara smiled as they walked along the garden.

Maggie sighed, “What is it like being the world’s best wedding planner? Is there a lot of pressure put on you?” She asked.

It was Kara’s turn to sigh, “I am not the world’s best, Cat Grant likes to exaggerate. At first, it was a lot of pressure, but once I found my groove it came naturally. Word of mouth goes a long way.” She replied recalling how far she had come.

“I’ll say. When I tried to book an appointment with you, it was next to impossible. I hope you don’t mind that I used Alex to get an appointment with you.” Maggie hoped that Kara wasn’t too put out by her going through Alex.

Kara shrugged, “It’s not a problem. You’re my sister’s best friend, so it works out that way.  How did you and Alex become friends?” She asked out of curiosity.

“We met a few times when our cases intersected. So, when she was in Gotham, we had drinks and discussed what we had known. That’s when I learned that Alex did not work for the FBI.” Maggie remembered how she met Alex.

Kara chuckled, “Yeah, there is that. She’s going to be your best woman?” She asked.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have anyone else to hold that title.” Maggie was ecstatic when Alex said she would be the best woman.

“Yeah, that is Alex for you. Do you know what kind of flowers you would like for your wedding?” Kara asked bringing it back to the wedding.

“Yeah. Iris’ and lilies, maybe some roses. I would like to keep it nice and simple nothing over the top. I’m simple and not really glitzy and glamorous. That’s all Kate.” Maggie liked that Kara was asking what she wanted. Not many people would do that especially when Kate was around.

“Those are beautiful flowers. I take you as a simple girl and not too glamorous. They speak a lot to you and your character.” Kara answered.

Maggie glanced at Kara, “How do you have so much insight into people? Are you a mind reader or something?” She asked.

Kara laughed softly, “It’s a gift. I have always been like that. It used to freak Alex out a lot when we were younger. She would tell me to stop reading her, but it was fun.” She used to love getting on Alex’s nerves.

“You and Alex seem to have a strong relationship with each other. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling to form a bond with as you have with Alex.” Maggie mentioned as an afterthought.

“It wasn’t always that way. When Eliza and Jeremiah adopted me, Alex and I clashed. She was used to being the only child, and then she had a teenaged sister. It was a shock to her we used to argue a lot, but eventually, we grew out of it, and here we are today. So, you’re an only child? What was your relationship like with your parents?” Kara asked as they strolled by a sculpted dolphin bush.

Maggie sighed, “Yeah, I’m an only child. It was kind of lonely, but I had a lot of cousins to make up for it. They were my siblings in a way. My mom was great, my dad, on the other hand, he was great until I was fourteen, and that is when things went to hell for me.” She hated that her relationship with her father was fractured because of her being gay. Maggie had tried to extend the olive branch, but that didn’t work.

“I’m sorry, Maggie. Maybe one day you two can patch things up and mend your relationship. If not you have a family of your own making with Kate and your friends.” Kara tried to reassure Maggie. They entered the flower garden.

“I didn’t realize how huge this garden was.” Maggie looked around.

Kara laughed, “Me either, but it’s flowers.”

“So tell me, Kara. Why are you single? I mean, you are beautiful, charming, and enchanting. I would think that someone would come and scoop you up.” Maggie decided to bite the bullet and ask about Kara’s relationship status.

Kara stopped in front of some daisies, “I haven’t found the right person, yet. Plus, I’m busy with wedding planning, and sometimes I travel a lot. It doesn’t help that people find me intimidating as well. Everyone knows who I am and it’s a repellant, and it’s also hard to figure out if people are with me for me or because I’m worth a lot.” She answered honestly.

Maggie nodded, “That is understandable. You’re not intimidating at all you’re a normal person who is down to earth, knows her shit, and has a way with people. You’ll find the right person for you one day, and when you do it will be everything that you want.” She tried to reassure Kara in a way that Kara had reassured her.

Kara smiled shyly at Maggie, “Thank you. Do you want to sit down on one of those benches over there?” She asked.

Maggie was tired, “Yes! It feels like we’ve been walking forever.” She made her way over to the bench.

Kara followed behind Maggie and sat down next to her, “Are you nervous at all for the wedding?” She asked.

“Yes and no. Yes, because I will be in front of a lot of people, most of which I don’t know. I will be making a lifelong commitment to Kate that is nerve-wracking in itself. I say no because I’m marrying my best friend.” Maggie answered honestly.

Kara tried not to scoff at Maggie’s use of Kate being her best friend, “That’s sweet of you to say. Kate is lucky to have someone like you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Maggie shot back.

“Are you sure about that?” Kara asked without thinking. When she realized what she said she covered her mouth, “I am sorry.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “That was not what I was expecting. Why would you ask that question? Do you think I am not lucky to have Kate?” She asked trying not to be offended.

Kara had backed herself into a corner, “I mean, that came out all wrong. I am sorry, Maggie. I’m not saying that you’re not lucky to be marrying Kate. Ugh, this is awkward.” She didn’t know how to recover from her slip.

“It’s alright, Kara. I have moments where I blurt out what I’m thinking.” Maggie had let Kara off the hook. She was surprised at how quickly Kara had those words come out of her mouth.

“Yeah, I have foot in mouth disease.” Kara blushed.

“Here you two are. I’ve been searching the garden all over for you both.” Kate approached them in the flower garden.

Maggie smiled, “How did you know we were here?” She asked.

Kate grinned, “Find my friends, silly. All I had to do was look you up, and I found you, so here I am. What do you think so far?” She asked Maggie.

“It’s beautiful a perfect place to have the wedding.” Maggie had answered Kate’s question.

Kate looked at Kara, “What do you think, Kara?” She asked their wedding planner.

“It’s beautiful and would be a great place to have the wedding. If this is what you want, then we can go ahead and see about booking it, or we can look somewhere else.” Kara suggested.

Kate thought for a minute, “I want to see how the weekend shapes up, and then we will make a decision on if we want the wedding here or not.” She looked at Kara to gage her opinion.

“That makes a lot of sense. I guess since you’re here we can finish touring the garden, and then figure out where you would like to have the reception.” Kara stood up from the bench.

Maggie got up as well, “That sounds like a plan.” She pushed all thoughts of Kara’s remark out of her head.

Kara plus Maggie and Kate strolled the garden to get a feel for the area. She watched Maggie and Kara’s interaction, and they did not come off as a couple in love. Their body posture was stiff, and the lack of hand-holding was very glaring. Kara’s seen better couple’s than these two, but she wasn’t going to say anything.

“We can ask if we could see the reception area and get a feel of how you want the reception set up,” Kara suggested.

Maggie looked at Kate, “What do you think, babe?” She asked her future wife.

Kate smiled, “Sounds good to me, honey.” She replied.

Kara tried her best not to gag, “Okay then we will see about the reception area.” She turned and walked away from the couple.

They walked out of the garden, and Kara stopped when she heard her name called. She looked at Kate and Maggie in confusion before turning around to see Lucy approaching her.

“Lucy?! What are you doing here?” Kara asked surprised that Lucy would come all the way out here.

Lucy smiled, “I thought I would pop up and surprise you. Plus, I had some business to discuss with you that could not wait until Monday.” She replied.

Maggie was surprised to see Lucy here, “So, it makes sense for you to come and ruin our weekend with business.” She mumbled under her breath.

Kara cleared her throat, “What kind of business? As you could see we are in the middle of something right now.” She hated being interrupted.

“I’m sorry, Kate and Maggie, but this is huge. Do you mind if I borrow Kara for a moment?” Lucy asked as she dragged Kara away from them.

“Lucy!” Kara exclaimed as she felt herself being pulled away.

Lucy grinned, “I have the biggest news for you ever, Kara. You are going to scream for joy when I tell you this.” She was excited about this bit of information.

Kara looked at Lucy expectantly, “Okay, are you going to tell me?” She asked.

“They are working on a movie in LA, and they are looking for a wedding planner to play a small role. Well, they want you to play the part of the wedding planner.” Lucy announced happily.

“What?! Are you kidding me right now?” Kara asked unable to believe what she just heard.

Lucy smiled, “Nope! Santana had called me a few hours ago and told me the news. I told her that I would come and tell you.” She couldn’t contain her excitement.

Kara couldn’t believe what Lucy was telling her about a movie, “Um, wow! This is huge.” She was wrapping her head around this news.

“Now you see why this couldn’t wait?” Lucy asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh, yeah. When do they need an answer?” She asked.

“You’ll have to talk to Santana about that. She has all of the details.” Lucy admitted sheepishly.

Kara shrugged, “I can call Santana later.”

“Is everything alright over here?” Kate asked as she approached the two women.

Lucy nodded, “Yeah, everything is great. I had to talk to Kara about something important, but now I am going to see myself out.” She answered.

Kate shook her head, “Oh, you don’t have to leave on our account. You can stay for the weekend. We would love to have you.” She offered.

Maggie looked visibly annoyed, “I’m sure Lucy has other things to do.” She replied.

“I wish I could stay, but I have some other business to handle back at home. Thank you for the offer though.” Lucy declined politely. She did not want to be a part of the awkwardness that was forming.

Kara looked at Kate and Maggie, “If you’ll excuse me while I walk Lucy out to the parking area.” She excused herself.

“What is up with that?” Lucy asked as soon as they were out of earshot of Kate and Maggie.

Kara shook her head, “You don’t even want to know. I really wish I could come back with you right now. They had a disagreement about a band or DJ, and Kate turned up the music to keep an argument from breaking out.” She wished she could leave with Lucy.  Her slip up with Maggie had made things weird.

Lucy smirked, “Well, you can’t abandon your clients. I’m sure the weekend will be fine just think about coming back and focusing on the whole movie deal.” She reassured Kara.

Kara smirked, “I will not forget that. Tell Santana I will call her tonight and then we can finalize everything when I come back on Monday.” She reminded Lucy.

“I won’t let you down,” Lucy winked in Kara’s direction.

Kara blushed, “Stop, Lucy. Let me get back to the happy couple before they decide to kill each other. Get back safe and text me when you get back to National City.” She wanted to know if Lucy made it back to National City safely.

Lucy smirked, “I take it that you care.” She teased.

“You know I do care, Lucy. I gotta get back. I’ll talk to you later.” Kara told Lucy.

Lucy leaned in and kissed Kara on the cheek, “Until later, Kara.” She got into her car.

Kara blushed and touched her cheek. She did not expect that, but Lucy’s lips were soft. Kara turned and walked back to wherever Kate and Maggie were. It took her a minute to find the couple, but when she did, they were having drinks in the restaurant bar.

“Kara is everything alright?” Kate asked.

Kara nodded and took a seat next to Maggie, “Yeah, everything is fine. Lucy had something that she needed to talk to me about. We’ll discuss it more when I return back to National City.” She explained without giving so much away.

“That’s not at all cryptic” Maggie quipped.

Kara chuckled, “It will all be taken care of once I get back to National City. Anyway, “Are we still on for looking at the reception area?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, after we get some lunch.” She answered.

“That sounds good to me.” Kara agreed. She could use a little something to eat.

They left the bar and went to the restaurant to grab something to eat. Kara was thankful for the food distraction to keep her mind off of Lucy’s news and the fact that she probably put her foot in it with Maggie. The weekend was already shaping up to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... there is that.
> 
> Next up on TWP: They are still at Braveheart, and things come to a head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning folks. You will see more Kate and Maggie in the next chapter.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
